My Life with Montez
by zileybeawesome14
Summary: Troy and Grabirella have always had a weird relationship. When Troy is forced to move into the Montez's residence will thier relationship change? For better or for the worst? I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! Rated M for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Every night. Every single night, for a week now. I've been waking up to Gabriella's blood curling screams. It's become a routine now. At exactly midnight, I would be startled awake by her shrilling screams.

I patter up the wooden stairs to Gabriella's bedroom. I open her door, slowly not to scare her.

"Brie?" I whisper.

Gabriella's head snaps up to look at me. Her eyes filled with horror and worry. Her blankets were tangled up in her legs, making her struggle to pry them off. I walk in and close her door behind me. Seeing me come twords her stops her squirming. I un-tangle the blankets from her, letting her sit up. As I start to put the covers back on her bed I feel her long, slender arms wrap around my waist. Quickly putting down the covers, I turn to face Brie.

"The night-mare again?"

I feel her nod against my chest. I pull away, just for a second to crawl into her bed. I pull her in and wrapped my arms around her petite frame. She wraps her arms around my neck, holding on for dear life. I rub my hands down her back and let her sob into my shirt. I honestly don't care if my shirt gets wet, I know I have to be there for her, because she was there for me.

Ever since my parents died in that car crash Brie has been there for me. Mostly because I live with her now, making her completely un-avoidable. Gabriella and I have always had a weird relationship. Her mom was my God-Mother, and my parents her God-Parents. We never "hung out" because we have different friends but I would always look out for her, from a distance though.

Anyways, after I got over my parents being gone, Brie broke down. At first I had no idea why, but then I realized that she never got to cope with it. She gets the same night mare every night, I remember the first night, when she described it to me.

**Brie's Dream**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

I'm sitting in the passenger seat of my car. My mom was driving and just as we were coming around a corner, a dark blue Audi cam speeding twords our car. The Audi swerved from side-to-side across the road. Then it collided with our car. I felt it, the impact, the car rolling over. I feel blood trickle down my forehead. I turn, and what I see chills me to the bone. My mother, knocked out, in the driver's seat. Her white blouse slowly turning a bright red. A giant shard of glass sticking out of her chest, making her lose a lot of blood. Her skin turning a ghostly shade of white. I cried applying pressure to her wound, trying to slow the bleeding...but it wasn't working. Then I made the mistake of turning to look at the other car, because there sitting in the driver's seat with blood gushing from his head, was Troy. *End of Dream**Troy's P.O.V.**

Gabriella's sobs slowed, her breathing calmed down, and she just snuggled against my chest. I stroked her cheek with my thumbs, kissing her forehead, whispering "it's okay" and "I'm right here" to her occasionally. She looked up at me. Her gorgeous dark brown eyes met my bright blue ones, filled with thankfulness.

"Thank you, Troy." She mumbled

"For what?" I asked frowning down at her

She rolled her eyes. "For this, for comforting me, for being there for me" She looked down

"Oh Brie. I will always be there okay? No matter what, I may not be the best at being affectionate but I will always be there." I said, taking her chin, forcing her to look at me. She nodded and kissed my cheek _'that's new'_ I thought

"Good night, Wildcat." She said snuggling into me.

"Night Brie." I said as I smiled at my nickname from her. She put her head against my shoulder and her right hand curled into my chest, her left still around my neck. I pulled her closer, wrapping my arms around her tightly. We lay there dozing off to sleep, on that Friday night, listening to each others breathing, thankful for each others presence, Untill the dawn broke through the sky.

Orange light illuminated Gabi's room as her mother, Maria, poked her head into her daughter's room. The sight of the two teenagers made her smile. She could tell by the sleeping smiles on their faces that they were going to be more than friends. '_let the emotional rollercoaster of love begin' _she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Falling Even Harder : Gabriella's P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning, trying to turn over, but something was blocking my way. I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Troy holding me. I smile. He looks so cute when he sleeps. His already wild, brown hair is sticking up in random places, giving him a cute boy-ish look. His tan skin was glowing in the morning sunlight. His arms pull me closer to his bare chest as he starts to stir. I love being this close to him, I wonder if he likes it too. I look over at the clock and notice it's only 7:00 am, I could stay here for a little while longer. I snuggle back to Troy and I notice him smirking. He starts mumbling my name and something after that, then he tightens his grip on me, causing me to smirk. Then at 7:15, on a Saturday morning, my phone thinks it would be funny to have my alarm go off. I sigh and try to turn to reach for my phone but Troy's grip was so tight and it was obvious that he was not going to let go anytime soon.

"Let it go. It will turn off in a second." Troy grumbles as he holds me.

I had an idea to test my hypothesis, to see if Troy might like being close to me.

"But Troy" I whined.

"Nu-uh, you are not moving." He mumbles.

"Why not?" I whine again.

"Because it's too damb comfortable and I like this position too damb much to let your stupid phone ruin it" He argues snuggling his head into my shoulder.

Ah-ha! Hypothesis correct. He does like being this close too. Then, just as he said, my phone stopped ringing.

"Troy I gotta get up and make my mom a lunch for work." I said into his ear.

"No you don't." He argued "I'm not letting you go untill I get five more minutes of staying here with you" He says into my shoulder.

"Oh? Why the sudden interest Bolton?" I teased.

He looks up at me "In case you haven't noticed, I am in the most beautiful girl's bed, cuddled up with her, I would like to keep it that way, at least for a little while longer." He said with a straight face, leaning in to my face.

"Oh.." I said as a blush over took my face.

" Of course there is only one way for you to get out of what I want." Troy smirked, his blue eyes having a small twinkle.

"Oh, yeah? And what would that be?" I teased.

He leaned in closer to my face, looking me in the eyes, then his eyes flickered to my lips. His tounge ran across his bottom lip. I bit my lower lip. He looked at me, as if to ask permission. I nodded, just slightly. Letting him get closer, I let my eyes flutter shut. I feel his lips brush lightly against mine, making me moan at his teasing. I felt his smirk as I closed the gap. The first kiss was quick, seeing our reaction. When neither of us pulled away, Troy kissed me again, except this time it was long and sweet. Our lips were perfectly synched, dancing together. We pulled away for a quick breath, and joined again, this time Troy's tounge slid across my lower lip, asking to enter. I gladly opened my mouth as our tounges fought for dominance. We pulled away from our precious kiss for air. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Troy's blue orbs staring back at me. We both had a huge grin on our faces as I kissed him again; short and sweet.

" Now can I go take care of my mother?" I asked sweetly.

" One more" He mumbled against my lips.

"Fine." I smirked and pressed my lips to his once more; this one lasting a little longer than the first.

He kissed my cheek. " Now you can go" He said. I smiled, stole one last kiss, then hopped out of bed before he could protest. Last thing I saw was Troy fist pumping the air. Looks like we both got what we wanted.

I walk downstairs to find a note on the fridge.

_Troy& Gabriella_

_I packed my self a lunch last night and left for work early this morning. I got a call last night from my boss saying that I had a business trip and that I had a flight in the morning. It's a work emergency, so I'll be back on Tuesday morning. Behave._

_ Love you, Mom_

_P.S. Troy take care of my baby :)_

So I get the whole weekend alone, eh? YES! I grabbed an apron to start cooking breakfast when Troy came downstairs. I passed him the note, receiving, yet again, a fist pump from him.

"A WHOLE WEEKEND ALONE WITH YOU! WHOO!" He shouted as he ran around the kitchen, holding the note. He came around, grabbed me and spun me around, then to top it off, he kissed my cheek. I smiled, hoping for this to become a usual thing.

" You go take a shower, Gabs. I will cook breakfast today." Troy said getting out the eggs.

" You sure? You're not gonna burn down the house of anything, right?" I asked giving him a look. Remembering the last time I left Troy alone to cook, the kitchen was almost in flames.

"That was a complete accident! I've practiced since then. Go, shoo, I got this" He said taking the apron from me and pushing me out of the kitchen.

I went up-stairs to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I blow dried my hair and touched up my natural curls. I wrapped my towel around me tightly and walked to my room. I picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with Einstein on it with his tounge sticking out, my gold G locket my brother gave me and some white vans. I came downstairs to Troy flipping a omlette in the frying pan. Troy looked up and smiled.

"See? I practiced." He asked. He looked me up and down. "How in the hell do you do that, Brie?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, confused

"Look so incredibly amazing in fucking anything!" He replied.

I blushed, looking down at my shoes as I shrugged my shoulders. I heard plates being set on the counter as Troy's foot-steps came tword me.

" I just realized, I never told you something." Troy said

I gave him a confused look

He walked closer " Good Morning Beautiful" He said before kissing me. I kissed him back. Sliding my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His arms circled around my waist pulling me closer to him. God, I love that. We pulled apart resting our foreheads together. He ran off to get ready, after stealing one last kiss. I ate the omelet he made me. About ten minutes later he came down in dark jeans, a red and white 'WILDCATS' basketball shirt, with black Chuck Taylors.

" You. me , 5 minutes, Hathaway Park?" He asked. I was shocked, but I nodded at his "casual" way to ask me out. He beamed at me before scarfing down his own breakfast.

Ten minutes later I found myself walking in Hathaway park with Troy. It was the perfect time to put my hypothesis into action.

" How come you never told me that you liked me?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"Honestly? I didn't know if you liked me back." He explained, running his hand through his hair like he always did when he was nervous.

"Well, I , uh, I do." I answered, blushing at the ground.

"But Gabs, the thing is that I haven't just now started to like you, I, umm, I've liked you since the beginning of High School " He replied.

I stopped and smiled. That's when my feelings for Troy appeared, Freshman Year. I looked up at him and stood up on my tippy-toes to kiss him

"I like you too, Troy" I whispered. A smile spread across his face as he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Do you know how long I have been wanted to tell you that?" He admitted. I rested my forehead against his, feeling his breath against my face.

" I couldn't tell you, but I've waited too damb long to hear that from you" I asserted him. I closed the gap between our lips. This kiss was full of sparks, it felt like fireworks going off in my brain. It wasn't small meaningless kiss; it was full of love. I put everything into this kiss, but I knew it could last forever. We pulled away, beaming at each other.

" Well. Miss Montez, I have one question for you." Troy said in a god awful British accent. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. His voice at a whisper, becoming very soft and sweet.

"Yes" I replied. It was as simple as I could put it. I didn't want to be a sappy girl and say "yes, I would love to be your girlfriend!" I wanted to be Brie, plain and sweet.

His face was beaming a thousand watt smile, I'm pretty sure mine mirrored his. He fist pumped the air, spinning around, untill he picked me up and twirled me around. After he set me down, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him. I snaked my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. We shared a passionate kiss. But sometimes life is a bitch because we needed air.

" I will be home alone, with my girlfriend, untill Tuesday. How in the hell am I supposed to keep my hands to myself?" Troy asked wiggling his eyebrows at me.

" I don't know, but that is for you to figure out and for me to see how long you can go." I stated, holding myself closer to him. He raised a suspicious eyebrow at me, curious to what I was doing. I smirked 'men'. Just as I was letting go, he holds me tighter.

"Nu-uh. I like this close proximity. You are not going anywhere." He smirked

"Again, Troy? Not in public, you will just have to wait untill we get home." I replied. His eyes widened. You could see the gears turning in his head. He quickly grabbed my hand and started to the car.

" Why such the rush Wildcat?" I asked with my question dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh come on Brie! How an I supposed to wait any longer? If you haven't noticed, it is very hard for me to resist your sexyness." Troy whined leading me back to his red and black Doge Charger parked on the other side of the park.

"So you admit you're a horny teenager, but I am not sexy Troy." I replied. He stopped dead in his tracks. I look down at my shoes, feeling heat creep up my neck. I feel a hand under my chin, then I am met with a pair of antagonizing blue eyes.

"Don't you dare say that Gabriella because it is not true. You are extraordinarily beautiful. You are smart, kind, caring, and the most sexiest person I have ever met. If you don't see that then I think I need to go and get you a mirror." Troy scolded staring into my eyes.

" Troy I don't need a mirror, I see myself,it's my body, but what I don't understand how people like you would think I am sexy and extraordinarily beautiful." I whisper. Troy's hand cupped my face.

" Brie? How could you think that?" Troy asked softly "people like me, we are ordinary, but people like you...You only come around once in a lifetime. You're that one in a million person, Brie. That's why I think you are smart, sexy, amazing, and the most caring person I met, well maybe besides my mom, but that's because she was my mom." Troy rambled on.

"You really think so?" I asked

"Of course. I am 1100% positive." Troy reassured me, giving me a tight hug.

"Thanks, Troy" I said, smiling at my boyfriend. As weird as it is for me to think that, I like it. My boyfriend.

"Anytime. Now come on I may be an awesome person but I still can't keep my hands to myself" Troy said, smirking as he started dragging me to the car again.

* * *

**There you go, Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes that I didn't catch.**

**~Ziley-Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3:First Day Alone (Troy P.O.V.)-

"I'm gonna go make lunch, you can put on a movie that we can watch, okay?" Brie asks as we walk into the house.

"Yeah, Comedy?" I reply setting my car keys in the bowl on a vanity by the front door.

"Sounds good" Gabriella replys taking her jacket off and making her way to the kitchen. My eyes wander over her body and lands on her hips, that sway when she walks. 'And to think that is mine now' I thought. Smirking I walk into the Living Room, and start searching for a movie after looking over all the movies I decide on one and I walk over to the T.V. ,popping in "Happy Gilmore" (It's Brie's Favorite movie) into the DVD Player. Five minutes later Brie comes out with two hoggies, two cans of coke and a big half eaten bag of Doritos chips.

"AH! I love this movie!" Brie squilled, setting our lunch on the coffee table in front of the couch.

" I know that's why I put it in" I stated smiling at myself for remembering.

" Yeah right!" Gabi snorted "You just remembered so you'd have a chance at getting lucky tonight! Ha!"

"I am neither agreeing nor denying that." I retorted

"Whatever" Brie mumbled, sitting 'criss cross, apple sauce' into the light cream couch next to me, setting her food in her lap. We ate in comfortable silence, laughing at the funny parts. We had finished off the bag of Doritos and I looked down at my hands. 'oh, I am so evil'.

"Hey Gabs?" I asked lining up my fingers with her face.

"Yeah?" She said turning her head at just the right time. A big red-orange mark was smeared from her cheek bone to the bottom of her nose. Brie gasped, frantically trying to wipe the nacho cheese from her face. I laughed hysterically untill I felt both of her hands against my face, followed by her lips. I replied to the kiss not realizing what she just did. Next thing I knew Brie's lips were detached from mine and laughter was escaping from them. My face had two orange hand prints on either side of my face and my lips were covered in nacho cheese, like lipstick. I dipped my hand into the chip bag, and smeared more cheese on Gabriella's shirt.

" It's on Bolton!" She exclaimed dipping her own hand in the bag.

She smeared nacho stuff on my shirt, pants, face, hair, and arms. I only managed to get her face, arms, and shirt. Our fight lasted untill we were out of cheese remains. I fell off the couch laughing clutching my sides. Then Brie laughed even harder and fell on top of me. I gazed into her beautiful dark brown eyes, blue on brown, then finally I couldn't take it anymore and closed the gap between our lips. Our lips harmonized as my hands traveled up her torso. I flipped us around so I was on top. Brie didn't moan , she just pulled me closer. I slipped my hands under her shirt, as her hands got tangled up in my hair massaging my head. Slowly, I traveled upwards with my hands and stopped at the bottom of her bra. I pulled away, afraid I went to far. Gabriella looked sad from the loss of contact. She moaned and pulled me back to her.

" Are..you..sure?" I asked between kisses. She nodded frantically, pulling me closer, if that was even possible. I let my hands creep up and grasp her breasts. She moaned in pleasure as I began to knead her. After about ten minutes later our hot, passionate kisses slowed and became long, slow kisses as my hands traveled back down to her hips.

" I am so glad I finally got over my fear of rejection and asked you out, Gabriella" I said. She smiled and placed another kiss on my lips.

"I'm glad you did too Troy." She mumbled against my lips giving me one last long kiss, I sat up allowing er to sit up between my legs.

" I can't believe that this" I said gesturing to her " is mine. My girlfriend, My incredibly smart, sexy girlfriend."

" I could say the same for you too, Troy" She said giving me one kiss before getting up.

"I'm going to throw this shirt in the wash, want your's done too?" She asked pulling off her shirt, revealing a purple lacy bra. I was so awestruck that I forgot what she asked before she held out her hand for my shirt.

I close my mouth that I didn't realize was open. " Sure." My voice cracked.

"God, Troy. If you're going to be my boyfriend and call me sexy all the time you're going to have to get used to this" She said pointing at herself. I nodded fastly as I slipped off my shirt and handed it to her. She walked off. 'How did I score such an amazing girlfriend'.

I followed her into the laundry room. Seeing her standing there in her purple lacy bra and skinny jeans I almost couldn't contain the sudden urges. I walked over as she was putting in the shirts. I wrapped my arms around her waist and my lips attacked her shoulders and neck. She tilted her head giving me better access to every inch of her skin on her neck. My lips traveled from her shoulders to her neck, across her jaw line and eventually landing on her lips. She leaned her head back on my shoulder to reach me better. We stood there for a minute before I turned her around and leaned her up against the wall. Our kissing got heated, hands were roaming, tounges battling, it was amazing. When air was needed, we parted and rested our foreheads against each others. I ran my hands down her body, resting on her hips. Living in the moment, I feel infinite with her. I feel like the rest of the world doesn't matter when she is in my arms. When I kiss her everything fades away, all the pain and hurt we've both felt in the past, gone. I melt inside when I see her, talk to her. She is my drug. I love her so fucking much. Her arms resting on my shoulders, her fingers running through my hair.

She stole one last kiss before going upstairs to grab a shirt. As I watched her walk away my eyes land on her hips 'ah, damb'

Gabriella P.O.V.-

I can not believe I did that! I mean I love him but I just stripped in front of him. Well, he did look like it surprised him, in a good way though. The way his jaw dropped to the floor, it gave me a sudden rush or adrenaline. 'Gods, he's amazing' I rushed up the stairs to my room and started rummaging through my drawers. I cam across an old t-shirt Troy gave my gor my 11th Birthday. It's a deep mocha color with a tan detailed tree design and at the bottom of the tree the roots formed 'Gabriella'. It was baggy back then, before I grew boobs. But now it fits, being a little tighter around my chest. It is my favorite t-shirt. I didn't know why untill my feelings for Troy appeared. I came down stairs to find Troy talking on his phone

'Yah Chad. I'll ask her, she's right here'

"Hey Gabs? Can Chad come over and help me set up the hoop in the backyard" Troy asked yelling into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Just don't make a mess." I replied. When Troy's parents passed and he moved in , we cleared a place on the concrete patio and bought him a basket-ball hoop to play with. But it's just been sitting there, in the backyard, waiting for someone to come and set it up. I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and walked over to Troy.

"hey, I umm.. I was wondering if were keeping this" pointing at Troy and I " a secret. You know since there's the whole clique thing, and you're the Basket- Ball team Captain and I'm the school nerd." I rambled on. "And the cheerleaders would hate me more because now you're taken" I blushed at that. He lifted my chin and stepped closer.

" We do whatever you want to Brie... Honestly, I don't care what people think. I know that as long as I'm with you I'm happy." He said holding my face between his hands so he is staring into my eyes.

"Well, I want to tell Taylor, but I'm afraid that she will just laugh and say 'that's impossible' or laugh and say ' that was a good one Gabi." I admitted.

" Well, if she doesn't believe you, then maybe we can prove it to her" He said "but if she doesn't support you, I don't think she would be a very good friend." Troy stated. Moving his words carefully, not to offend her best friend.

" Yeah, you're right. Plus there's always Sharpay and Kelsi to support me." I said reassuring my self.

"Exactly. So if you want me to not keep it a secret from Chad give me a kiss or something while he's here, okay?" Troy replied.

I nodded and mumble a thank you and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. We broke when we heard the doorbell ring. Troy pecked my lips and went to go answer the door. I grabbed my water bottle and went to my room.

* * *

**Hey there! Thank you guys sooo much for your reviews! They mean so much to me, I honestly didn't think my stories were any good. I only have one friend that's into writing, and she's really good don't get me wrong, but her stories are ****really ****depressing, and my other friends would probably read but wouldn't know how to react, so I thought 'What better way to find out then to put it in public and hope for the best'. So far it has worked. Now to get some things clear (schedule wise) I will post at least 2 Chapter a week, (because we have this huge year-long project at school that I need to work on)but other than that I should be able to stick to that! Thank you soo much for your reviews again! And just a general sorry for misspellings and grammar stuff.**

**~Ziley-Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

- Chapter 4 : Hobbies and Telling(Gabriella P.O.V)-

I grabbed my water bottle and went to my room. I grabbed my song book and my lavender and black acoustic guitar and sat in my over stuffed black club chair. I stare at my light cream walls thinking of what to sing. I think of what people would say if they knew how crazy me and my friends really were. I opened up my song notebook and flip a couple of pages to a set of lyrics I had already started. I strummed a few chords and I sang softly :

_Me and all my friends_

_Were all misunderstood_

_They say we stand for nothing_

_And there's no way we ever could._

_Now we see everything that's going wrong_

_With the world and those who lead it_

_We just feel like we don't have the means_

_to ride above and beat it_

_So we keep on waiting(waiting)_

_Waiting on the world to change_

_We keep on waiting (waiting)_

_Waiting on the world to change_

_It's hard to beat the system_

_When were standing at a distance_

_So we keep on waiting (waiting)_

_Waiting on the world to change_

**(Waiting on the world to change by John Mayer)**

I jot down the rest of the lyrics into my notebook and I heard two faint 'wow's in the back round. I looked around my room and couldn't find anyone.

"Gabriella, why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Someone said from outside the window. I walk over and sure enough, standing there is my boyfriend and Chad, staring at my window, looking completely awestruck.

" Yeah I mean come on Gabster! You're really good." Chad shouted to the window.

"Ummm..I never told anyone 'cause...Well because I didn't think I was any good." I replied avoiding their dropped jaws.

"Well obviously you were wrong." Chad said earning a slap on the back of the head from Troy. "Ouch! Man, how many times am I going to be able to say that _the_ Gabster was wrong? Think about it!" Chad told Troy.

Troy hesitated "He's got a point there, Brie."

"Yeah, well, It's just a hobby. So you won't be able to hear it often, unless you catch me on a weird day, or live with me." I said smirking.

"yeah, more Gabi music for me!" Troy screamed dancing around child like.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey Gabster could you bring down Troy's dock? Please?" Chad asked bringing his hands together to beg.

" Yeah, be right there!" I said. I grabbed Troy's iPod and dock off of his desk, finally realizing how much I miss being called 'The Gabster'. Running down the stairs I remember before school started how Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Troy practically lived at each others houses. Me getting called "Gabster" all the time by Chad. The easy life, before cliques, school, sports, and puberty set us apart. God Middle school was awful. I gave Chad the dock and went to the garage to get the tool box for the boys.

Troy p.o.v-

My eyes wander over Brie as she goes to get the tools. I just stared after her.

"Troy? Are you checking Gabster out? Something you want to tell me?" Chad asks smirking, knowing he is busting me.

"What? Is there a law that says I can't stare at my own girlfriend?" I asked sarcastically. Chad's mouth drops to the floor. "Girlfriend?" He squeaked.

I nodded.

"Finally , man! After months of watching you daze after her, I was going to ask her for you myself! Congrats man!" Chad said, his face got serious for a second. "But just know if you hurt her, I will be the first one to kick your ass." Chad warned. "Then I will let Mrs. Pink-and-Fluffy, Music lover, and brainiac after you." I smile at Chad's reference to Gabriella's best friends Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor.

"I would never do that Chad. She means way too much to me. I love her with my whole fucking heart , man! I don't know what I would do with myself If I ever hurt her." I said.

Gabi p.o.v.-

I come back with the tools and saw the guys taking the parts out of the box.

"Here you go, One of my dad's old tool box's." I said smiling. I hand the box to Troy, he takes it from my hands and kisses my cheek. 'I told Chad' He whispered in my ear. I nod my head, peck his lips and then walk off smiling. Then I hear 'Dude you are so totally whipped' and 'Oh, shut up and get to work Danforth'. I grab my phone and text my girls.

**Hey Ladies,**

**Can you guys come over for a few hours. Troys got Chad over and we need to catch up. Besides, I need to tell you guys something.**

**~Gabriella**

**_Of course, I'll pick up the girls and be over there soon_**

**_~Sharpay E._**

Sharpay is going to pick me up

~Kelsi

**Same here! be there soon, Gabs!**

**~Taylor**

I knew they would be here with in the next five minutes, so I went and put our shirts into the dryer. Then, just as I throw in the shirts, the doorbell rings. Walking to the door I see Sharpay's pink convertible through the window. I open it seeing my friends Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi all standing there in springy outfits. Sharpay had on a pink and white sundress with black leggings on underneath, her long blonde hair curled and put into a side pony-tail. Taylor had on a dark blue blouse with dark jeans, leaving her short hair straight down. Kelsi had a black and gray 'Julliard' shirt on under her tan vest, light slightly tattered jeans and chuck Taylors on her feet, leaving her wavy shoulder length chestnut-brown hair down.

"Hey Ladies, I 'm sooo glad you came over." I said letting them into the house.

"Of course, Gabi. As soon as I saw your text I was on my way to pick them up." Sharpay said.

" Soo.. Gabi what do you have to tell us?" Taylor asked

"Not here, tower." I said. They all all slip off their shoes and follow me up the stairs. We climb the stairs to my room and as soon as we reach my closet I pull apart my clothes and open the little secret door that's in my wall. It's just big enough for us to duck into it. Climbing through it there is room that is filled with boxes left over from my brother when he moved out, our old stuff, and my Dad's stuff. We climb a spiral stairway up to our tower. The tower was at the top of our house, it was in a circular shape and had five windows. Each window had window benches built-in, each one decorated to our personalities. Sharpay's is all pink , fluffy, and sparkly with musical awards and picture's of her and Zeke hung all around. Kelsi's is decorated with sheet music, pictures of her and her boyfriend Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother, Musical brochures from the school musicals she composed for, she also had a little music box that sang the song she and Ryan composed together that sat on her window sill. Taylor's is filled with books, academic awards, chemistry tests she had aced, it was covered in bold colors and pictures of the whole group before Middle School started. My window has a little more down to earth feeling. I had taped lyrics to my window,both mine and some that I really like, a little jewelry box filled with friendship bracelets and a necklace from Troy, I had patched pillows that my Mama, Mrs. Bolton, and I made when I was little. My window bench was covered in blues, greens, browns, purples, oranges and different patterns varying from simple polka-dots and swirls to complicated damask prints. From my window I have a great view of Troy's bedroom window. I used to flash lights and lasers at his window to freak him out when we were young. Next to my window is a cream lamp with light lavender butterflies and dark brown flowers that I had decorated with paint. The lamp sits on the multi-colored desk that we painted in the 5th window. It's filled with pictures of us we take every year, report cards hidden from parents, art supplies, stories , movie tickets, shells collected from trips to the beach, drawings, props from musicals, hats , and trophies. A white fluffy rug covers the hard wooden floor. The only people who know of our tower is my mama, us and Troy's mom knew, since she helped us decorate. We all take our spots and I finally under all of the antagonizing stares, I can't hold it any longer.

" Troy and I are dating!" I blurt out. I was surprised at their reaction, it was nothing like what I expected. They didn't yell 'what' or 'why', they just sat there and smiled, giggled, and said congrats.

"Wait? What? You guys saw this coming?" I said frowning, literally confused.

"Gabriella, Honey, we knew you had feelings for Troy, then when you said we was moving in with you we knew it was bound to happen. In fact we even made a bet, Pay up Ladies!" Sharpay demanded. Both Taylor and Kelsi groaned and gave Sharpay twenty bucks..

"So Gabi, how did he ask you?" Kelsi asked putting her hand on her chin and elbow to her knee.

I told them our story from this morning to our date. I didn't tell them about our nacho cheese fight, I figured it would be better if I left out the part about me going shirt-less in front of Troy. We caught up on the latest drama. From our favorite T.V. shows to what is actually happening in real life and then went back down stairs to watch some movies untill Troy and Chad came in and declared they were hungry. Then we moved into the kitchen and made us all dinner. Homemade spaghetti. Troy's Favorite. Then after dinner the girls said that they were happy we were together and that both Troy and I deserved each other. I sent them home because I didn't want to pretend to be my mom talking on the phone to their mothers, telling them how sorry I was for making them late. Chad said thanks for the food then left, but not before teasing Troy and I. Leaving me to do the dishes and Troy to pick up his and Chads mess out side.

When we both finished we layed down on the couch and cuddled. Wich lead to kissing, really hot heated kissing. Our tounges danced and hands roamed under shirts. Troy carried me to his room without breaking the kiss. He let me down as soon as he closed the door with his foot. We backed up tword the bed and I let myself fall when my knees hit the edge of the bed. Troy had his hands were on the hem of my shirt, slowly pulling it up, eventually pulling it over my head. I pulled his shirt off and threw it some where on the floor. His lips left my mouth and trailed down to my neck and shoulders. He slipped of one bra strap, kissing his way down, sucking giving me a trail of red marks down my chest. I moaned pulling his head back to my face and kissing him hard. Though I love Troy, I didn't want to go any father tonight. Mostly because we just started this thing today and we've already made so much progress in one day. He eventually got the idea and didn't do anything I already haven't let him do. After about 20 minutes we just layed there in each others arms, falling to sleep, feeling amazing just having them there. When I had woke up from my nightmare Troy was right there and calmed me down with kisses and kind words. We slept peacefully that night, laying there in each others arms, waiting for what ever tomorrow may bring us.

* * *

**Hello! This Chapter gives a little more background of the gang. It also shows Brie's other talents, now to see where they take her. A little more Troyella fluff. Please review and favorite! Just a general sorry for misspellings/grammar mistakes.**

**~Ziley-Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Day in Paradise (Troy .)

I woke up the next morning in my own bed room. Now that might be usual for you, but I have gotten used to waking up and going to Brie's room in the middle of the night. I look down to see Gabriella, laying there in my arms, snoring lightly. She looks gorgeous in her sleep. Her dark brown curls fanned out across the pillow, her skin glowing in the morning sunlight. The way her face looks without makeup is flawless, her freckles showing, her lips slightly parting every time she breathes out. Her radiant, petite body fits perfectly with mine as we sleep. Her head resting on my shoulder, hands curled into my chest, causing her thin blue tank top to rise a little, exposing her hip. I could see the tip of the tattoo I had let her get for her last birthday.

**Flash back***

"Happy birthday Gabi!" I said giving her a tight hug.

"Thank you Troy" She replied beaming at me.

"So...I had no idea what to get you for your birthday." I admitted. "That's why I'm letting you pick out your present. I got money burning a hole in my pocket to spend on you" I explained.

"Okay,... but I'm not sure you really want to know what I really _really_ want for my birthday." She said, blushing slightly.

"Of course I do. If I'm buying it I want to know Brie." I said.

"A tattoo.." She whispered.

"A tattoo? You, Gabriella Montez, want a tattoo for your birthday?" I asked absolutely flabbergasted that the sweet, innocent girl standing in front of me wants a tattoo for her birthday. Out of all things!

"Yeah, crazy, I know." She said as she blushed and looked at the floor.

"Well, my uncles friend own a tattoo parlor. I think, maybe, I could arrange to get you one." I said as I watched her face light up with joy.

" YES! Thank you! You are the best!" Gabriella exclaimed.

20 minutes later Gabi was sitting in a big black leather chair with her shirt and pants moved to expose her hip. In my uncles hand was an image of a pin-stripped sun that Brie had picked out. Gabriella took a breath and nodded at the guy to start with the needle. She grabs my hand and squeezes, shutting her eyes tightly. 10 minutes later Gabi had a pin-stripped sun on her hip and a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Thank you, thank you Troy! I love it, I love it, I love you, I love this tattoo, I love your uncles friend for giving it to me!" She said really fast jumping all around. She gave my a kiss on the cheek and hug before gasping at me.

"Mom can not know about this, okay? This _has_ to be our little secret!" She said. I nodded, excited to add this to our list of "little secrets". I paid the guy at the counter and drove Brie home. When we pulled up to her house she gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me that I am "the best friend in the whole wide world" before climbing out of my car. I watched go into her house, and she waved at me before walking in the door. '_I'm in soo much trouble' _I thought.

***FlashBack Ends******

Gabi started to stir awake. I began to lightly trace the outline of her tattoo with my finger tips. She smirked.

"Morning Baby." She mumbled against my shoulder.

"Good Morning Beautiful" I said kissing her forehead, cheek, then eventually her lips. She kissed me back, causing me to go into complete state of bliss. We kept of kisses long and meaningful. It is honestly the best way to wake up. We pulled apart.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked pulling her closer to me and resting my forehead against hers.

"Humm... well we should probably clean the downstairs for mom tonight because I have to work at the dinner after school tomorrow. Other than that, I think today should be a lazy day. Then umm, I don't know let me think." She said. After a few minutes of laying in bed Gabi said "I think you should teach me how to play basket ball."

"You want to learn how to play?" I asked. She nodded "You never fail to surprise me Gabi." I said placing my hand over her tattoo

"Hey shut up, at least I'm not a girly girl, drama queen like Sharpay" She said.

"And thank god for that." I replied. I kissed her once more before getting up and pulling her with me. I pulled on some shorts as Brie slipped on my Basket ball hoodie. She stood there in a thin blue tank top, black and gray zebra print pajama pants, my hoodie, with her hair up in a messy bun. It may seem like it to you, but to me she was drop dead gorgeous. She stood there, smirking at me, watching me look her up and down. She walked over to me, swaying her hips and put her arms around my neck pulling me into a kiss. I put one of my hands on the back of her neck, keeping her close, and the other hand on the small of her back. We pulled away, resting our foreheads together, feeling infinite in each others arms.

"Come on, I'll go make us some breakfast and then you can teach me okay?" Brie asked. I nodded and followed her out into the kitchen, helping her prepare breakfast. By the end, we had pancakes, eggs, bacon and freshly cut up fruit to eat. We ate in comfortable silence, then picked up our mess and wiped down the counters.

"I'm gonna go and grab the basket ball and I'll meet you out there, okay Brie?" I asked.

"Okay" I hear Brie say before the garage door closed. I walk out to my car and pop the trunk. Being the Basket-Ball Team Captain I always have to keep a gym bag in my car, for unexpected pick-up games. I grab my basketball and head into the back yard. In the back yard, Gabi pulled on her tennis shoes and walked up to me, slapping the ball on to the ground and dribbling it. I smirked and tried to steal the ball back, but she blocked me. She shuffled, dribbling the ball with her, down to the free throw line, and took a shot. It went straight through the hoop without touching the rim!

"Holy shit Gabi!" I said, standing there amazed at the girl standing in front of me.

"I remember little of what you and Chad taught me." She said smirking at me.

"Okay, line it up." I said pointing to the spray painted half-court line. She walked over, with the ball under her arm and I took it, bouncing it high in the air, starting the game. She may be short, but damb that girl can jump high. She smacked the ball to her side of the court and started dribbling it to the hoop. I ran after her, blocking her at every angle, but she faked left, jumping right and shooting the ball mid-air. The ball went right over my hand and went straight into the basket. Gabriella started cheering for herself, jumping up and down, waving her hands in the air. We lined it up again, I got the ball and did a straight shot into the hoop, finally scoring a point. I threw it in the air again, Gabi getting it and starting to the hoop, but I couldn't have her win now could I? I was quick to steal it back from her, run back around the free throw line, playing the rules of half-court, and just as I was shooting I saw a red and white flash pass me. I look back and see Gabi running around the free throw line with the ball, she went up to the hoop and did a flawless lay-up. I was absolutely dumb-founded that I, Troy Alexander Bolton BasketBall Team Captain of 3 years (counting Middle School), just lost to Gabriella Montez.

"Oh wow Wildcat! I just beat you 10-1! HA ha! And you're the Team Captain!" Gabriella exclaimed, cheering for herself. "Oh I am amazing!" She said, laughing at me.

"Yeah, whatever Gabi! I let you win! I felt bad that I would actually kick your butt, and so I let you win." I said bluffing. Truth is, I knew she had some skill from playing with me and Chad as kids, but I didn't think about her actually being able to beat me.

"Whatever Wildcat. I'm gonna go get my volleyball and show you how to be quick on your feet." She smirked. Holy shit! I totally forgot that Gabriella was the Volleyball Team Captain. She had told me not to come to her games because it helps her concentrate when her family and friends aren't at the games. Less presser she says. Though I've heard rumors of Gabriella's playing skills. Some saying that she could get a scholarship just on Volleyball. There was one that said she actually knocked a girl out because her serve it the girl square in the chest. How you would miss her serves, I don't know. Gabriella returned with a red, white and black volleyball signed by all of the team members from the last season.

"Okay, humm..., let's try just a down drill. It's simple. I'm gonna hit the ball at you and you have to bump it back to me. I might start to move the target though, so you actually have to move your feet." She said putting a good distance between me and her.

She lifted her hand just slightly behind her right ear, her arm at about a 45 degree angle, As her other hand held the ball. She tossed the ball in the air and hit it. The look on her face when she served it was scarier than the ball coming twords me. When I saw the ball, I froze, forgetting what I'm supposed to do. The ball hit me in the stomach, knocking me backwards on to the ground.

"Oh my God! Troy are you okay?" Gabi said walking over to me, trying to keep the smile off her face...but she couldn't hold it in. She laughed at me and said "You do know that you're supposed to hit the ball back to me right? And that if you're not in athletic position, you'll fall over." **(Athletic position is like a squat with your butt down and your hands out and ready to hit the ball back) **She offered her hand to help me up. I took it and she pulled me up, suprising me with her arm strength. Then I remembered her older brother, Nick, who was the football captain. He also had influenced Gabi to go into sports.

"Let's go again." She said giving me a reassuring smile. I nodded and she walked back to her spot, grabbing her ball. She looked at me and I made sure I went into athletic position. I heard a smack from her hand and I watched the ball come twords me. This time I put my hands together out in front of me and lifted my legs a little, causing the ball to pass back to Gabi. She caught it and clapped for me, then ran the drill again. At one point I actually moved about five feet from where I was standing to hit the ball. I had never thought Volleyball would be that hard, but moving around staying, in a squatted position, and being light on my toes all the time was quite difficult.

"Okay Troy, we can stop now. It's like ten o'clock now." Gabi said putting both the volleyball and the basketball on the ground next to the hoop.

"Okay. That was fun Gabs, but I never thought it would be that hard." I said walking her to the back door.

"Most people don't think it takes skill to play. So they join the team and they're gone by the end of the 2nd practice." Gabriella said, smirking, probably thinking of all the drop-outs.

"Well, they were wrong." I said. I opened the back door and waved my hand for Gabi to go in first. She rolled her eyes, but walked first any ways. We rested for a few minutes on the couch before getting up again and cleaning the down stairs. I took the living room, Gabi took the kitchen, and then we both would pick-up and dust the dinning room and the stairs. After about ten minutes I yell out "Gabi I'm done!"

"Okay me too, just give me a second.." Gabi said from the kitchen. I walked up to the kitchen and opened the big white swinging doors to the kitchen expecting to see Brie. I looked around and I didn't see her. Little to my dismay, I didn't know that Brie had climbed on the counter behind me, ever so ninja like, she jumped on to my back, screaming "For Narnia". I would never admit this to anyone, but I screamed like a little girl before realizing it was Gabi. She laughed into my ear before I set her down. I leaned up against the counter, trying to regain my normal breathing pattern. Gabriella was leaning against the opposing counter, with her hands clenching her sides and laughter escaping from her lips.

"What..the..hell..Gabi." I breathed.

"What? I thought it would be funny!" She said giggling some more.

"Whatever" I mumble. We move into the dinning room and finish cleaning up. I looked up at the clock, it was 4 o'clock already.

"Hey Brie? You wanna go grab some take-out for an early dinner?" I asked, nodding tword the clock on the wall.

"Sounds good. Can we go to Papa's and grab some sandwiches?" She asked.

"Sure. Go grab your shoes and your jacket." I said running to my room to grab a shirt, a clean one specifically.

I drove to Papa's, It's one of our favorite places to eat. Papa's is an ice cream parlor, a deli, and a candy shop all wrapped up in one building. They hosted birthday parties there some times, which is big seller around here. The store was located on the corner of 'Pioneer' and 'Main' street downtown, next to the post office, underneath this work out place. The windows are painted with balloons, candy, and their logo. Inside the building was open feeling, with black tables and chairs through out, and against the back wall a flat screen t.v. was hanging next to a white cabinet filled with kid's movie's, Wii games, a DVD Player and a Wii game system. The owner, Papa was the nicest guy you'll ever meet. He's kind, sweet, and caring for anyone that comes into the store, and if you come in on a day that he's making homemade granola, he'll give you a sample. Me and Brie park across the road, and when we walk in we are greeted with sweet aromas from the sweets.

"Hey Gabi, Hey Troy!" Kelly said from behind the counter. She a nice girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes, she's in our grade and is on Gabi's Volleyball team. "What can I get 'cha?" She asked.

" Two Turkey Lurkey sandwiches, and two scoops in a bowl, one with Birthday Cake, and the other with Duck tracks Beaver tracks, Please." Brie said. Kelly nodded took two sandwiches over to Brie and started scooping the ice cream. Brie started to pull out her wallet, but I stopped her.

"No way Brie, I got this,. You keep your money, I'll pay" I said. She was about to argue, but I had already given Kelly a twenty-dollar bill. I grabbed the to-go box and started dragging Gabi out of the store.

"Wait, Troy! You forgot your change!" Kelly said.

"Keep it! Take it as a tip." I said waving at her.

"Bye Kelly!" Gabi said before closing the door to the shop.

I drove us home and put the ice cream into the freezer. Gabi had gone to the couch and set the food on the table.

"Wanna watch some T.V.?" She asked. I nodded sitting down, as Brie turned on the t.v.. She started scrolling through the DVR untill it landed on our favorite show. That 70's Show. It may be old, but we love it. It's really funny and it helps us relax on a tense day. We ate our sandwiches as the first episode started. Brie and I are snuggled up on the couch, enjoying the show and each others company, when the phone rang. Gabi hoped up and I moaned from her moving away.

"Hello?" Gabi answered

_'Hey Honey I was just calling to check on you guys.'_

_"_Hey Mama, were fine. The house hasn't burned down in flames...yet" I hear her say.

_" Oh good, Well Gabi I'll let you back to Troy. I love you!"_

_"_Wow, really feeling the love here Maria!" I shouted tword the phone.

_" Ha ha. I love you too Troy! Bye guys, be safe, see you Tuesday!"_

_"_Bye Mama!" Brie said.

"Bye Maria!" I shouted again.

Brie hung up the phone and put it back on the charger. She disappeared into the kitchen for a second, only to come out a minute later with our ice cream. We snuggled back on to the couch untill we reached the end to the first season. I looked at the clock, it read 10:15 p.m..

"Time to get to bed Brie." I said getting up off the couch, pulling her with me. We walked untill we reached the stairs.

"Hey Troy?" Gabriella asked in a soft, tired voice.

"Yeah?" I asked her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Can you...ummm... Can you j-just come to sleep with me tonight? Instead of waiting till I wake you up?" Gabi asked, stuttering out her words. I smile and lean in close to her face.

"Of course, Brie." I said kissing her lightly before taking her hand and walking up the stairs with her to her room. I opened the door and she stepped through it and muttered a tired 'thank you'. She grabs her pajamas out of her drawer and looks at me, becoming all shy.

"I'll turn around." I say understanding her physical discomfort. She nods and I turn around slip off my own shirt and shorts.

"Okay, you can look now." She says. I turn back around walk up to Brie. I kiss her sweetly before stepping back to pull the covers on her bed and climb into them. She crawls in behind me and turns off her bedside lamp before snuggling into me. I pull the covers over us and wrap my arms around Brie, kiss her forehead and mummer a 'good night'.

"Night Troy." She says before kissing me one last time before settling to go to sleep. I listen to our breathing patterns, the noises from the night outside, staring at her light-colored walls, smiling when I see a picture of her and me on the fourth of July. Brie had on a white and lavender sundress with her hair down in her natural curls, I had on a dark blue polo and some tan khaki shorts. I remember us slow dancing to the soft music playing in the back round that night, and the picture caught us by surprise. The picture turned out great though, it was a close up picture and it showed Brie with her arms around my neck and us looking into each others eyes, smiling at each other. I remember that night telling Brie she looked absolutely beautiful and she just blushed slightly, adding to her beauty, and said a very soft thank you. I fell asleep smiling at the memory and wasn't bothered by Gabi's screaming, because it never came. No night mare tonight, a slight process from where we were. I stared at the brunette beauty sleeping next to me and drifted to sleep thinking to my self how lucky I am to have her.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter for the week. I hope you guys enjoyed it, it shows a little more history of Gabriella's and Troy's relationship, there is more in the process! Promise! By the way "Papa's" was not made up! . I may switch to only doing one chapter a week, so if that happens don't freak out! Please review/follow/favorite! Sorry in general for any uncaught spelling/ grammar issues.**

**~Ziley-Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Back at school: Troy P.O.V.

I walk into school, alone today because Gabriella caught a ride with Taylor and Chad on the bus this morning. Something about a knowledge Bowl meeting. Walking to my locker I get the usual greetings from random students, and horrible seductive smiles from the cheerleaders. God, they never get that I am not interested in them. The most arrogant one is Ashley Burns. Her family is a bunch of lawyers, so they're rich, and her daddy buys her anything she wants.

"Hey, Troy." a voice said from behind me. _Speak of the devil._

"Hello, Ashley." I said through my teeth. I at least try to be nice to her, but she is so fucking annoying.

"So, Troy. I heard some vicious rumors that you and that nerd are dating." She said twirling her long straight blonde hair around her finger.

"Yeah, well, Ashley those "rumors"... " I said bringing my hands up and making air quotations "are true. And "that nerd" has a name and It's Gabriella. She also happens to be _way_ better than you on every level." I said harshly slamming my locker door close, stuffing my books under my arm. I turn quickly pushing her out of my way, to head to Brie's locker.

"It won't last, Troy!" She yelled down the hallway. "You can't stay away from me that long!"

"Not true!" I yelled back. I hate her so much it's not even funny. I round the corner looking straight a head, when I see something that made my blood boil over. The rest of the cheerleading squad was making a half-moon formation, trapping Brie against the lockers. I see them push Gabi around and shout things at her, but I can't tell what they're saying.

"Hey!" I yell. All of the cheerleaders heads snap up to look at me. Some of them having a smirk on their faces, others with a pale ghostly white look. "What the hell are you guys doing?" They all stutter "um's" and look at the ground.

"Get the hell away from her! Scram, you fake, pathetic, bitches!" I scream at them. They all hurry off, scared out of their wits. I see Gabriella slide down to the floor, her back against the lockers, pulling her knees to her chest, taking deep shaky breaths. I rush over to her, and bend down to her level.

"Brie? Baby there gone. Are you okay?" I asked softly, pulling her up and into my chest. She shook her head 'no'.

"What did they say, Brie?" I asked stroking her hair, hoping to comfort her a little more.

"They said t-that y-you didn't really l-like me, that y-you were just faking it. They also s-said t-that after a while y-you would just leave me for Ashley." she softly cried into my chest.

"Those bitches!" I exclaim, making Gabi look up at me.

"You know that is not true right, Gabriella?" I asked, honestly scared of what she would say. She nodded, sending wave of relief over my body.

"I know it's not true but the fact that they said that still is unbelievable." She said. She stepped back wiping away her tears sleeve. I smiled at her, finally being able to see her eyes. She half smiled back at me as I placed a quick kiss her lips.

"P.D.A. Mr. Bolton." I hear a deep voice ring through the hall.

I pull away. "Sorry Coach Dizmang."

"First warning Bolton! Three and you'll be spending practice running laps and have detention with Darbus!" Coach says back. Gabriella giggled, causing me to beam at her. I_ love_ her laugh.

"Come on Gabs, I'll walk you to home room." I said gabbing her books and tucking them under my arm with my books, then grabbing her holding her hand. We walk into Mrs. Daurbus's class just as the bell rings. I hand Brie her books and watch her walk over and sit down at her desk. I sit in my desk, receiving a raised eyebrow from Mrs. Daurbus. I shrug my shoulders at her as she stepped into the front of the room and began her lesson on Shakespeare. But being me, I tuned her out and thought of how badly I wanted to hurt Ashley and her stupid clique. I was still angry by the time class ended. Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Gabriella try to get my attention, untill she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Come on Troy. We gotta get to Mr. Stevens's class before the world ends." Gabi said grabbing my hand and dragging me to our next class.

Here's the thing about Mr. Stevens's class. It's science, I suck at it. It's actually one of Brie's favorite classes though, because she actually understands this shit. It's not just the class I hate though, I can deal with that, but it's Mr. Stevens himself. He's just really gross. He wears button up shirts with the top two buttons undone, showing off his awful chest hair. Also he spits when he talks, and when you shout out an answer he won't 'hear you' but when someone else whispers the same answer he'll point his finger at them and say 'what?' or 'right'. Did I mention this dude is like 60 years old, with a gray come over hair-do? Yeah, that about sums him up. After a while I just gave up on this class and just stopped trying to participate. Anyway, I can never concentrate on his class anyway because I sit next to Brie. I used to sit and think of ways to ask her out, now I don't have to do that anymore. Though I can still doodle while she takes notes, and pass notes to her in the back of my notebook, while we are reviewing something in class. We walk in to the class room and sit in our assigned seats in the middle of the room. I take out my notebook and look over the notes Brie put in there for me, so if her calls on me I have some kind of idea of what he's talking about. I skim through my notes, seeing a very detailed diagram of mitosis and mioses. Why do we even need to know this? Like it's going to say an a job application '_please describe the process of mitosis and mioses'_

"Troy?" I hear Gabriella ask.

I look at her. "Yeah?"

"You have a paper due in Mrs. McCormick's class today. I suggest you take the time to do it now, since Stevens is gone and were watching a video." Brie said, pulling out two pieces of lined paper. One for me, one for her.

"Shit! I forgot! What's the topic again?" I ask, thankful that Brie remembered. I do not want to fail 's class, if I do, I can say goodbye to the basketball team.

"The First Amendment." She answered. As the lights went out for the video I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Brie." I said.

"Anytime." She replied. Even in the darkness I could see her blush slightly. I start writing my paper as Gabriella takes organized notes on the video. I get done with my paper and look over at Brie. She has her brown, curly hair tucked behind her right ear, while the other side of her hair is hanging like a curtain so I can't see her face. I tuck the rest of her hair behind her ear, getting her attention. She looks up at me with a curious face, I just smile and scoot my chair closer to her. I wrap my arms around her waist from behind, putting my head on her shoulder. She smirks and rolls her eyes, but leans backwards into me, causing me to smile and kiss her cheek. The substitute teacher, Mr. Adams I think it was, looked over at us and looked me in the eye. He smirked rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything to us. I cuddled back into Bries shoulder and watched the remainder of the video untill the bell rang. After Stevens, we had Mrs. McCormick. She is a crazy fifty year old lady with unmedicated ADHD, and the weirdest teaching tactics. I honestly don't remember anything from her class because we do everything all at once. Then at 12:06 the lunch bell rings, signalling all students to leave class and go to lunch.

I walk with Brie to our lockers to drop off our books, then headed to the lunchroom. Our cafeteria is a huge, two storied section of the school that is decorated in all things Wildcat. The cafeteria is divided into two sections, section one being the top-level, The drama club, cheerleaders, and the book club get that one. Leaving the bottom floor to the jocks, skaters, nerds, dancers, adrenaline junkies, then our group. Our group, both Middle School and Freshman year, was divided into cliques. It was awful, then sophomore year we decided to break the status qoue. So we formed our own "clique". It consisted of Chad, with his big hair and goofy grin, Taylor, best nerd friends with Gabriella. Then there's Kelsi, who is a composer and has done some school musicals (also best friends with Gabi), Zeke who is on the basketball team with Chad and I, you ask him to cook anything and it will come out amazing. Leaving Sharpay and Ryan, the drama Queen and King. Sharpay has long flowy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she always looks perfect like a Barbie. Her brother Ryan is her twin, he just has a short boy hair cut. Ryan also choreograph the musicals and co-writes with Kelsi. Sharpay is dating Zeke, Ryan is dating Kelsi, and me and Brie are dating. Leaving Chad and Taylor, both really like each other but are too scared to make a move. It's really funny to watch. We walk over to our usual table against the big window-wall, allowing light on our table and us to see everything. The rest of the gang was all ready there with their lunches. I pull mine and Bries lunches out of my backpack.

"Oh, no Gabi! Did you let Troy pack the lunch today? I didn't know Troy could do that!" Zeke teased, earning snickers from the rest of the table.

"No I made them, but Troy had to keep them in his bag today, since mine is full." Brie said sitting down at the table. "Oh but Zeke, have you forgotten Troy's amazing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches? You know the ones you still can't figure out how he makes them taste so good?" Zeke's mouth dropped and Brie smirked at him. Chad started bursting out laughing, causing Zeke to blush slightly.

"Why I can't figure it out, I don't know." He said looking down at his own sandwich. I sat down next to Brie and took out my sandwich. Everyone made eye contact with me and smiled. Everyone knew what the stupid little secret to my "famous" pb&j sandwich, except Zeke. I made it when I was a kid. Being a kid, I loved sugar, so I added it to my sandwiches, and apparently it tasted amazing with peanut butter and jelly. The conversation died a little, but leave it to Brie to make it happen.

"Soo...Kelsi! How's the musical going this year?" Brie asks happily, taking a bite of her food.

"It's alright, I could use another female lead singer though, since Sharpay isn't playing the main role in this one." Kelsi responded. All eyes were moved to Sharpay, Chad, Taylor and Gabi gasped at her.

"I didn't want that role, it's a little to dark for my perky personality. Plus the music didn't sound as good with my voice as it did with Gabi's in the demo." Sharpay explained. Brie blushed as Taylor Chad and I stared her down.

"You sang a demo.." Chad started.

"for Kelsi..." Taylor added.

"And didn't tell us about it?" I finished. She opened her mouth to argue but she closed it and just sat there and nodded.

"Like I said earlier, I didn't think I was good. Kelsi and I were just fooling around with the notes and melodies, then it led to me singing the demo for the songs." She explained.

"You know Gabs, the auditions are next week, you should try out." Ryan said from next to Kelsi.

"Ha, and have the chance of people watch me, on a stage, singing, which I might add is not my strong suit." Gabriella said.

"There's nothing to risk Gabs." Ryan explained. "You can audition but, if you don't have a partner, Mrs. Daurbus will probably just put you in if the main person is gone or sick."

"I'll think about it okay?" She asked, with a shallow smirk. We all nodded and ate our lunch, catching up with the latest about people when **_she_** came to our table.

"Hi, Troy" Ashley said, twirling her hair, batting her fake eyelashes at me.

"Hi Ashley. Please go away." I asked, really hoping that she would.

"Why are you here Ashley?" Sharpay asked sharply.

"To steal Troy away from this worthless girl." Ashley responded with a straight face. Everyone's mouth at the table dropped open, except for Bries. I'd seriously had enough of this chick. I stood up, facing Ashley.

"Why the hell can't you get this through your thick skull? I DO NOT LIKE YOU! In fact I absolutely hate your guts! You're always telling me that my friends are worthless, that I shouldn't stick with them, and that 'I can never stay away from you'. I would love to stay as far away from you as fucking possible! And frankly Ashley, I'm tired of your bullshit, so go and take your fake ass up those stairs and leave me, my girlfriend, and my friends alone." I yelled at her.

Ashley stood up straight, looked at Brie, then said "Whatever Bolton" and walked away, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she left.

"Thank god that bitch is gone." Kelsi said. We all nodded in agreement. I wrapped my arms around Brie's shoulders, leaning my head on top of hers. I hear her mumble a "Thank you Troy" into my shoulder.

"Anytime Baby." I whispered into her ear.

The bell rang for 4th period to start, as me, Brie, Sharpay, Zeke. Taylor, Chad, Ryan, and Kelsi walk into Miss. Lora's class. Miss Lora is Bries favorite teacher because they are both alike. Miss Lora is shy but has her out going moments, both quite and still speaks her mind, amazing at Math, Reading, and Science. They both had a bad experience with Father figures , both experienced death early in Life, and both have that never-gonna-give-up attitude. They both understand each other. Those people are hard to find and almost impossible to keep around, I'm just extremely lucky to have one as my girlfriend. Me and Brie sit in the second row, with Chad and Taylor in front of us, Sharpay and Zeke to the right, and Ryan and Kelsi to the left. We are literally in a sweet spot, surrounded by our friends and putting a smarter person in the pairs. I think Lora put us this way. We all work well together, it's just sometimes we get carried away and talk to much.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, Please settle down." Miss Lora said from the front of the classroom. We all get quiet and turn to face the front.

"Since it is Monday afternoon back from a long weekend, and I'm sure were all exhausted as it is, I'm going to be nice today and put off our lesson untill tomorrow." She started. We all start giving each other looks and mumble to our seat partners.

"On one condition.." She finished. We all groaned but listened. "We all have _one_ big conversation, instead of lots of little ones. Share the latest drama and "gossip" ,If you will, with me and the rest of your classmates."

Sharpay looks over at Gabi with a devilish smile. Brie blushes slightly as Sharpay's hand rose into the air.

"Miss Lora! I would like to start this conversation, please." Sharpay squilled.

"Go ahead Miss Evans, were all ears." Miss Lora said pulling herself up on top of her desk.

"Well..." Sharpay glances over at Gabriella and I before finishing her sentence. "The musical auditions are next week and I think one person, in this very room, will steal the main role." Sharpay said proudly. I saw a wave of relive wash over Brie as she looks over at me and smiles.

"Oh, and who would that be Sharpay?" Mis Lora asks.

Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, and I all point our fingers at Gabi. Chad jumps from his seat, points his finger at Gabi and shouts "Her! She is the one!" in a really deep voice, really loud, receiving giggles from everyone.

"Gabriella! I didn't know you could sing!" Miss Lora says.

"I didn't either! Untill they all heard me sing over the weekend." Brie says blushing a bright red in her seat. Lora was hit with comments of 'she's really good' , 'she's amazing' , 'You should really hear her'.

"Well, I'm not gonna make you sing, Gabriella. But I would like to hear what was exciting for you over the weekend." Lora stated.

Gabi blushed and said "Well...I bet my boyfriend in a game of basketball."

"Boyfriend?" Lora asked.

Brie nodded her head and pointed at me with her thumb.

"Wait! When did this happen?" Lora asked, suddenly interested, because Gabriella had never had a boyfriend before.

"We made it official Saturday morning." I answered, wrapping my arms around Gabi's shoulders. She snuggled her head into my shoulder, having a slight red tint to her cheeks.

"So beating Troy in a game of basket ball was more exciting than actually getting him as your boyfriend?" Miss Lora asked, with an absolute dumbfounded look on her face.

"Yeah." Brie said into my shoulder.

"Wow." she said stunned. Miss Lora, or just Lora as she wanted us to call her, was basically one of the group. She hangs out with us sometimes, she will drive us places, and sometimes take us roller skating on some Saturdays. She's pretty cool, she fits right in with the rest of us. She is shy like Brie, sometimes quite like Kelsi, loves to cook like Zeke, can play sports with us guys, and loves musicals like Ryan and Sharpay.

"Yeah...and the school is not exactly "happy" with Troy and Gabi dating." Taylor said.

"What? Why?" Lora asked as she frowned.

"Because Troy is the Basket ball Captain, The King of the school, Top of the social ladder, and I'm the nerd who doesn't even deserve to know him, apparently." Brie said after taking in a shaky breath. I frowned and looked at Brie but her eyes were staring off into space and her face completely straight.

"Are they bullying you Gabi?" Lora asks.

"The cheerleaders did this morning, but I scared them away. And Ashley Burns called her worthless at lunch, wich I blew up in her face because, she's not and My Brie does not deserve to be called that." I said.

"Yeah, but they're not going to stop Troy" Kelsi said. "They're cheerleaders, all stuck-up, rich kid, bitches." Everyone muttered a 'true' and fell into silence.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Lora said, sliding off her desk.

"Wait, Lora! Hold up!" Chad said. "What are you going to do?" Zeke finished for him.

"I'm going to report Ashley fucking Burns to the fucking principle. I've seen her bully Gabriella for to damb long." She said before storming out of the room.

"Wait!" Brie said, but the door had already closed. I turned to Brie, worried about her.

"They've been bullying you?" I asked. She nodded with her eyes to the ground. "Brie, Baby, Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her, putting my hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at me.

"Because I didn't want to worry you, Troy. It was just them, making me feel horrible about myself, no big deal..." She said tearing up a little.

"No big deal? Baby, how is that not a big deal?" I ask honestly surprised at her.

"They do it to all the so-called "nerds", Troy. It's nothing new for us. " Taylor said.

"Wait, how long has this been happening?" I asked looking back and forth between Taylor and Brie.

"6th grade. The start of Middle School. When all of us we separated, and put into cliques. They started bullying us with note in our lockers that would say anything from 'No one likes you' to 'Why don't you just go and kill your self'. It moved on rumors, there were dozens of them, I'm surprised you haven't heard any of them. Then it moved to physically abusing us. They would trap us in the hallway corners or the locker room, push us down and punch and kick us. It really hurt, we would have bruises for weeks that would only get worse as the days went on. Then it went viral, cyber bullying. Yep, we were called anything from 'worthless bitches' to 'slut' and 'whore'. It went on through Middle School and carried into High School. Gabi and I ...we still get notes in our lockers and occasionally we get trapped by cheerleaders, like you saw this morning." Taylor said. Chad put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a small, sad smile, letting her put her head on his shoulder. "But the rumors have died down and we get no more awful messages on-line. It's progressed a little, but it still gets to us." she finished.

I wrap my arms around Brie tightly. Thinking who in their right flipping mind would hurt such a beautiful, smart, kind and caring person. Both Taylor and My Brie shouldn't have to go through this. And the fact that I didn't know about this untill now makes me feel sick to my stomach. My Brie, My beautiful, sweet, bright Brie went through this alone. I think I might actually puke.

"But umm, Troy. There's m-more." Brie said nervously. I looked her in the eyes and gave her an encouraging look. Brie let in a shaky breath and slowly lifted her sleeves up. I look down at her arms. Pale scar lines run all across her arms, over lapping each other. Both of her arms had blade cuts on them. I felt my heart sink to my stomach, as I looked at her arms and ran my finger tips over the scars.

"In 7th and 8th grade, I ummm, I c-couldn't handle the presser. I felt like everyone was against me but Taylor. I felt so dead, so useless, like a dead corpse. I needed an outlet, something to tell me I could still feel, something that would help me. I felt so much pain and hurt inside. I felt like everything that was ever considered good to me was ripped away, taken harshly by reality. S-So I thought, why not end the best thing that I've ever been given." She paused for a second and looked me straight in the eyes. "Why not end Life." Tears spilled from her eyes, they ran down her face, silently. It was just the tears, no noises or anything, just the tears. I pulled her close and kissed her all over her face. I kissed away her tears, her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, anything that I could to tell her 'Don't think that'.

"Brie, you shouldn't have thought that. I am so sorry that you have to go through this shit, all by yourself. It is really unfair to both you and Taylor. Now you've got me and all of these other people who love you and would do anything for you. We would all support you, no matter what." I said sweeping hair out of her face to behind her ear.

"I know that, but I felt like I needed to tell all of you. I couldn't keep it from all of you forever." Brie said as I wiped away the last of her tears with my thumbs.

"I'm glad you shared that with us Gabi" Zeke said.

"It must have been eating you alive inside." Ryan said. She nodded. Sharpay got up and quickly wiped away her own tears before giving Gabi a hug. The rest of us piled on top with her. We let go of our group hug, as we heard the classroom door open. Lora stepped inside.

"Did you tell them Gabriella?" She asked. We all nodded as a small smile came across her face. "See kido, you got over your fear." Lora said, coming around to Brie. Brie left my embrace only to fall into Lora's. I was confused and judging on the others looks, besides Taylor, they were confused too. "You got over your fear of them not liking you the same and told them and I bet they all love just the same." Lora said, trying to help our confusion. I inferred that Brie went to Lora to talk to about her problem. Brie obviously thought that if she told us about the bullying and hurting herself that we wouldn't want to be her friend or love her the same.

"Or even more." I said adding to Lora's comment. Brie let go of Lora and muttered a 'thank you' before coming back to me. I hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. The bell rang.

"Do you guys wanna meet at Stardust around 4:25?" Lora asked.

"Yeah count us in Lora!" I said with my arm around Brie's shoulders.

"Meet you there!" Chad said leading Taylor out of the door. 5th and 6th period went by fast, leaving the end of the day a blur.

East High gets out at 2:45, but Chad and I have basketball practice after school. Taylor and Gabi usually stay to catch a ride with us to Stardust after practice, like they are today. The four of us walk into the Gym, I turn to face Gabi and pull her into a kiss. It was short-lived but I haven't kissed her properly all day. We pull away and I head to the locker rooms with Chad.

Gabriella P.O.V. -

I watch Troy walk into the locker rooms after our kiss. God, I can't wait to get home, that way I can kiss him all I want. Taylor and I walk up onto the bleachers and pull out or homework from today and start working on our homework. After about 5 minutes later the boys start pouring out of the locker room, dressed in wildcat basket ball shorts and P.E. shirts, though I hadn't failed to notice that Troy and Chad weren't wearing a shirt. Troy looked over at me and I smiled back at him. A huge smile spread across his face, showing his white teeth, he winked back at me then looked at the team and started to call out drills. After about an hour, practice ends and Taylor and I have finished our homework plus a little of tomorrows.

"Hey Brie!" Troy yells from below. I look down at him as he holds up his hand, signaling that he'd be back in five minutes. I nodded back at him and he turned around and ran for the locker rooms. Me and Taylor climb down from the bleachers and I pick up a basket ball and start dribbling it.

"Did you really bet Troy, Gabi?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah, 10-1." I replied, laughing.

"That is both hilarious and sad at the same time." She says grabbing another ball off of the floor and took a shot. _Swish!_ Straight through the hoop.

"Yep." I said, shooting a basket and making it in.

"First one to ten gets to sit in the front seat." I said making a friendly competition.

"You're on Montez!" Taylor says back.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH SMHSMHSMHSMHSM -5 MINUTES LATER

"The final shot, They're tied at 9, If she get it she wins the front seat, If not she loses to Taylor McKessie. She dribbles the ball, she shoots..." I said pausing to shoot the ball. It goes straight in without touching the rim.

"SHE SCORES!" I hear from behind me. Troy and Chad were running over to us, cheering for me. "Ladies and Gentleman, Gabriella Montez just won the game!" Chad shouts running around us.

"Now that you've won the game Gabi, what are you going to do now?" Troy asks me, holding a pretend microphone in his hand.

"I'm gonna go sit in the front seat!" I say into the 'microphone'. Taylor groans but smirks at me anyways. I look over at her and she sticks her tounge out at me, but I just laugh at her. I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist and spin me around, once they set me down I turned to face them. Troy's bright blue eyes are gazing happily into my dark chocolate-brown ones. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine. I stand up on my tippy toes and give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Come on guys! Save some for when you get home, you know where there aren't two innocent by standers." Chad whined.

We pull apart and I stick my tounge out at Chad, as Troy gives me a kiss on the cheek. We walk hand in hand to the school parking lot.

* * *

**There you go! My longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm gonna stick with the one Chapter a week thing because then I can write longer stories and add more detail. Sorry for any mistakes on spelling or grammar. Please review/follow/favorite! (It really means the world to me) Thanks!**

**~Ziley-Rose **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is a little late, I had to finish typing it today. I just wanna say a ****HUGE**** thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story!**

* * *

I open the passenger side door of my car and let Brie slide in before closing it. I hop over the hood to the driver's side and open my door. I sit down and turn on the car, revving the engine. Once Chad, Taylor, and Gabi were buckled up I took off out of the school parking lot. I look in the re-view mirror to see Chad and Taylor crammed into the back seat, I smile at Taylor's annoyed face. We hit the main road, going around 55 m.p.h. Brie rolls down the two front windows and opens the sun roof. She smiles widely as she turns on the radio, revealing her favorite song. It was "Brown Eyed Girl" by Van Morrison. My mother had an interesting taste in music and played this song all the time. It slowly became Me and Brie's song.

* * *

*****FlashBack**** Troy P.O.V.****

It was the summer before 5th grade and I had just gotten back from a week-long trip. I pulled out my flip phone from my jeans pocket and pressed 3. It auto-mactically showed a picture of Gabriella. It was a picture of her that I had taken before I had left. Her ten-year old body starting to form, her chocolate curls swept over her right shoulder with a little daisy tucked behind her left ear and her dark brown eyes smiling at me. I pressed the green "Call" button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hey Brie." I said smirking. I walked into my room and threw my bag on my bed.

"Hey Troy! What's up?" She asked, her voice perky.

"I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm..." I hesitated, then smirked. A playfully evil plan formed in my head. I checked to make sure my window and door were closed. "That I'm not gonna make it home untill really late tonight." I finished.

"What? But that means..." Brie whined into the phone.

"Yeah I'll miss our Friday night. I'm sorry." I said. Our Friday night is when Brie and I would get together and dance to "Brown eyed Girl" and then stay up watching movies untill the break of dawn.

"So I'll have to do it all by myself?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I _promise _I'll call you at exactly 9:30 tonight to do it over the phone with you." I said.

"Promise?" She asked soft and sweet.

"I promise, Brie." I said back into the phone.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to this Troy Bolton. If you do not call me you will have bad things coming your way." She said sternly. I can imagine her talking into the phone, her eyebrows all scrunched up and her walking all around her room.

" I hear you loud and clear Gabi. I gotta go, I'll call you, I promise. Bye!" I said.

"Bye Troy." Brie said before hanging up. 'Game time' I thought. I spent the rest of the time trying to convince my mom to drive me to the store to buy some stuff to surprise Gabi with. By 9:29 I was in the Montez's backyard with my phone in my hand. On the ground next to me was a picnic basket filled with pizza, chocolate covered strawberries, and movies. It was hooked up to a pull-e rope system on the tree below her balcony. Just as the clock turned 9:30 I pressed 3 and the green call button. After 2 rings Gabriella answered her phone.

"You're on time Bolton. I will let you live an other week." She said into the phone. I chuckled and put my foot on the lowest notch of the tree that leads up to her balcony.

"Good. I would like to live a little longer. Grab your mp3 player Brie." I said into the phone before pulling the rope all the way up to the top of the tree. I heard fumbling over the phone.

"Okay! I got it, ready?" She asked putting the phone on speaker.

"Ready when you are, Gabi." I replied and started to climb the tree again. I stopped when she sang the first verse. I was sitting in the tree so I could watch her dance around her room, but I was low enough so she couldn't see me. I sang as my part came on over the phone.

'What ever happened to Tuesday is so slow? Going down to the old mine with a transistor radio." I sang. She started again and I pulled myself onto the balcony and walked over to her doors. I opened them right as the chorus came.

"Do you remember when we used to sing, sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da. Just like that!" I shout/sing walking into her room. She turned around and looked at me, with a shocked face. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist and sang 'You, my brown-eyed girl'. She laughed and hugged me tight. I closed my phone and threw it on her bed as we sang along to the song. We sang dancing with each other. When the song ended I was attacked with a pillow before feeling the love again by being hugged. I brought in the food and we enjoyed the rest of our night.

***End of Flashback***

* * *

Gabi waved her hands out the window as she sang. I joined her right before the chorus.

"And you," I sang pointing at Brie."My brown eyed girl. Do you remember when we used to sing, sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da?" We sang together at the top of our lungs. As the song came to an end we pulled into a red light. I leaned over and whispered "You are _my_ Brown eyed Girl." into Brie's ear before kissing her cheek. The light turned green and I took off again. I peeked over at Brie to see her smile, it was a good sight considering what had gone down and what we talked about earlier today. Ugh, that is all going to have to be mentioned to Maria. We'll talk about it later though. I pull into the Town Center parking lot. Everything is here. All of the shops, restaurants, book stores, the music store, grocery store, the Stardust diner is here too. There's even a sports shop that I work at over summer vacation. We pull into the Stardust diner parking lot and get out of the car. I rush over to Brie's side of the car and place my hands on her hips, pushing her up against the side of the car. She raised her eyebrows at me but just stood there, smirking at me.

"Oh come on! I haven't kissed you all day!" I whined bringing her closer to me.

"Oh? What about the one in the gym, or in the hallway, where it almost got you in trouble?" Brie said leaning slightly closer.

"I can't count that as a real kiss. Chad ruined the one in the gym and we were interrupted in the hallway by Coach. They are too short to count as 'real'." I said. She just rolled her eyes and closed the gap between our lips. I kissed her back and tilted her head up a little to reach her mouth better. She slid her tounge across my lower lip. I opened my mouth and our tounges fought. Our lips synched, bodies perfectly fitted against each other. Her hands in my hair, I place one of my hands on the small of her back. She shivers and pulls me closer, causing me to smile into the kiss. We pull away for air a few minutes later.

"Can you count that one?" She asked with the sexiest smile on her face.

"Definitely." I said as I grabbed her bag and slung it over my shoulder, taking her hand walking her into the diner. We walked through the door at exactly 4:25 p.m. Right on time. We walk over to our usual table that Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, Chad and Taylor are already sitting at.

"Hey, they're finally here!" Zeke said getting everyone's attention.

"Are you two finally done sucking each others faces off?" Ryan asked earning giggles and wolf howls from everyone.

"For now. I'm gonna go get ready, Troy. See you in few." Gabi said before giving me one last kiss. She left to go change into her uniform. Gabi works here part-time to help to pay the bills a little. I do too, I work at the sports shop across the parking lot, when basketball season is off. The Stardust diner is an old 60's styled place. It had pictures and newspaper articles of Marylin Monroe, Elvis Presley, The Beatles, The Beach Boys, and Neil Armstrong all framed and hanging in every wall. All the tables were booths, set back to back, the seats are all covered in blue and silver vinyl. Each booth had a small jukebox hanging on the wall above the table that you can listen to music. All the waiters wear button up shirts and black pants, the waitresses wear blouses and black pants or a skirt with bright-colored tennis shoes. The manager, Kallie, is cool and laid back so she doesn't care what color your shirt is just as long as the bottoms are black and you cover yourself up. It was a cool place to hangout. The food was cheap, it's always got music playing and it just has that sort of 'cool' vibe to it.

"So Troy, when is Maria coming back?" Sharpay asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"What?.. Oh, tomorrow morning." I said focusing on the conversation.

"Wait Maria is out-of-town?" Chad asks. We all look at him and I seriously can't believe how incredibly dull he is.

"Yes Chad. Maria has been gone all weekend." I said. I look out of our booth, tword the back of the diner and see Gabi walking to us. She was wearing her uniform, a purple blouse with a black skirt exposing her long tan legs and bleached white vans, her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Hey guys! You wan the usual?" She asks in a perky voice.

"Yes please, Gabster." Chad said. Brie nodded, then winked at me before making her way back to the kitchen. I watch her walk away, receiving smirks from everyone else. I turn back to them with a questioning look.

"Dude you got it bad." Zeke said putting his arm around Sharpay.

"Whatever man." I say. I hear a bell ring as Lora walks in through the door. She looks our direction and I wave her over.

"Hey guys!" Lora says approaching our table.

" Hey Lora." Taylor says from beside Chad.

"Sorry I'm late. Principle Madkins was trying to talk me into giving out harder work. Wich I said 'no', but if the state requires it you guys are screwed." Lora says.

"Again? Half of our school is barely scrapping by as it is." Taylor says. "I've seen the grade charts."

"Yeah." I said, agreeing with them. I stood up from the booth and let Lora scoot in. Just them Gabriella came around the corner with a tray full of milkshakes and fries.

"Here you go! Strawberry for Sharpay, Chocolate for Kelsi, M&M for Ryan and Zeke, Reese's for Chad, Vanilla for Taylor, and Oreo for Troy and Lora." Gabriella said handing out the shakes and placing a big plate of fries in the middle of the table. Everyone said thank you and dug into their food.

"Thank you Baby." I say to Brie. "When does your shift end?" I asked taking a sip of my milkshake.

"Toby is letting me go at 5:30 so..." Gabi looks down at her watch. "About and hour."

"Sounds good." I say standing up to kiss Brie on the cheek, before she walks off. She smiled at me and went away to serve her other customers.

"You know Troy, I'm glad that you and Gabi got together, She looks the happiest she's been in years." Taylor said.

"Yeah, and I only know two things that make Gabriella smile like that." Lora says flipping her short black hair over her shoulder. "And those would be Music and you." Lora finished sipping her milkshake.

"Is it bad if I said that I didn't know that Brie was into playing music.?" I asked. Lora and Taylor shook their heads 'no'.

"Gabi liked to keep her music a secret." Taylor explained.

"Why?" I asked confused. '_Why would she want to do that?'_

"It's her escape. Her own little world where she doesn't have to be anyone but herself. I guess, it makes sence if you think about it." Lora said.

"Yeah I guess, but why can't she be her self at school or around her friends? She is way more open, sweet, playful, beautiful, competitive, caring person when we are alone together." I ask.

"Because she has been pinned as the closed, shy, nerdy girl at school" Taylor said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We both were" She finished and Chad wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug.

"Yeah that's why I think she should do the auditions. It would give her a clean slate, a blank canvas to put whatever colors she wants on." Kelsi said.

"Wow, Kelsi, stop. You sound like Mrs. Daurbus. I can only take so much theatrical talk in a day." Chad said covering his ears. We all laugh a little. Then a devilish smile appeared on Sharpay's face.

"Hmmm...Lets think. Who has the biggest impact on Gabriella?" She said looking at me with a cheiser cat-like grin. "Would it happen to be her best guy friend, roommate, and lets not forget, boyfriend? "

"I'm not going to force Brie to do anything guys. If she wants to do anything, I will support her, but I will not force her." I said putting my hands up in surrender.

"You don't have to force her, just influence her choice. Give her a little nudge in that direction." Sharpay said.

"No, that's like controlling her. Brie can do what she wants, plus she said she would think about doing the auditions, remember?" I said sternly.

"Fine, we are done with this conversation, for now." Sharpay said.

"Good." I mumble. I glance at the clock, 5 o'clock even. "You guys should probably head out. It's 5 already." I said pointing at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah I've got to babysit tonight. Yipee!" Kelsi said sarcastically. I got up and let them all out of the booth. Chad and Taylor caught a ride with Ryan and Kelsi. As Zeke and Sharpay were walking out with Lora I remembered tomorrow.

"Hey, Zeke!" I yelled walking to them.

"What's up Troy?" He asks looking over.

"Could you tell the team that I am not going to make practice tomorrow? I ..umm...I got some stuff to do... with Brie." I asked.

"Got it Captain." Zeke said walking out the door. I walk over to the booth and start on my homework, waiting for Brie's shift to end.

"Hey Wildcat! You ready to go?" Someone said. I look up and I am met with two beautiful chocolate-brown orbs.

"Yeah. Just give me a second to put my stuff away. " I say stuffing my notebooks into my back pack. I fling it over my shoulder and grab the brunette beauty's hand. I walk us out to the car, after yelling our goodbyes to Toby, the owner and cook and leaving a twenty dollar bill next to the cash register.

"Here you go my lady. " I say.

"Why thank you kind sir. " Brie says slipping into the passenger seat. I run over and get in and start the car. I wait for Brie to buckle before taking off out of the parking lot. Brie turned on the radio and a song cam slipping through the radio static. It was my Mom's and Dad's wedding song, 'Amazed' by Lonestar. Brie looked at me and quickly switched the station.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't want to listen to that, so I changed the station." Brie answered softly, knowing what the song ment to me.

"No it's okay. Can you change it back?" I asked focusing on the road as we got onto the highway.

"You sure?" Brie asked.

"Yeah." I answered. She switched it back and held my hand over the center console. We got to the house and the lyrics are running through my head:

_I can hear your thoughts_  
_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_It just keeps getting better_  
_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
_With you by my side_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Every little thing that you do_  
_Baby I'm amazed by you_

'You did spend the rest of you life together.' I thought as the song ended. Brie and I walk into the house and drop our stuff off on the couch. I turned and was met with the pure bliss of Gabriella's kiss. I kissed her back, reassuring her that I was alright. She pulled away and rested her forehead against mine.

"Te amo Troy." She whispered. From the little spanish I have learned, I know that she said 'I love you, Troy' I open my eyes and look straight at her.

"Te amo demasiado, Gabriella."(I love you too Gabriella) I said back. I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. After a few minutes we pulled apart, smiling widely at each other.

"What do you want for dinner Mr. Bolton?" Gabi asked in a British accent.

"Ummm.. tonight feels like a Mac& Cheese kind of night." I say following Brie into the kitchen.

"Okay, there's a box in the pantry. Can you grab it?" Brie asked.

"Yeah." I grabbed the box and a pot and handed them over to my beautiful girlfriend.

"Thank you. Do you want to help or sit at the bar and watch me?" She asked.

"I'll help. But my idea of helping is a lot different from your idea." I said. I filled the pot halfway up with hot water and set it on the stove. Once the water boiled Brie dumped in the noodles into the water.

"See you are fine, halfway done." Brie said.

"Yeah but here's where it usually goes wrong." I said pulling her close to me from behind. My lips attacked her neck and she giggled, surprised. She turned in my arms and kissed my lips, running her hands through my hair, sending chills down my spine. My hands land on her hips and pull her closer to me. Our tounges battle and moans of pleasure escape from our mouths. We pulled apart to the sound of water sizzling. Brie let go of me and walks over to the stove. She adjusted the temperature and stirs the noodles. I grab the strainer and set it in the sink, then walk over and take the pot from Brie. After I drain the water out I hand the pot back to brie. I stepped back and watched as she finished the mac& cheese before grabbing two bowls from the cupboard. I dish us up and Brie puts in the spoons.

"Wait, spoons? Have you ever eaten it with a fork?" I ask.

"How are you supposed to eat this with a fork. You can stab all you want but eventually you have to scoop it up to eat it." She said, rolling her eyes at me.

"Fine I will _try_ eating it with a spoon, just for you." I said.

"Wanna eat in my room?" Gabi asks. I nod and grabbed our bowls and walked up to Brie's room. I turned on her laptop and set my bowl on her desk. After checking my Facebook, while Brie got her Pajamas on, I turned on Pandora and clicked the 'John Mayer' station. After it loaded "Upside down" by Jack Johnson came on, Brie stood there, eating her mac& cheese, swaying to the song. I sat at the desk and watched her, she honestly was fascinating to watch. She was in her own world, constantly swaying to the beat with her hips taking a bite every so often. The song ended, and Brie climbed into her bed after setting her bowl on her night stand. When I finished mine I looked over at her and saw her yawn. I set down my bowl on the desk and turned off her laptop. I slipped off my jeans and shirt then climbed in bed with Brie. She switched off her lamp and snuggled up against me.

"Good Night Baby. I love you." I say wrapping my arms around her tight.

"I love you too Troy." She said half asleep. I kiss her forehead and get comfortable into the pillow, before drifting off to sleep, slowly. Both of us lay there, dreading for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I know there wasn't much drama, but the next chapter will have some, promise. Please keep reviewing/ favoriting/ following my story, It means the world. Till next week!**

**~Ziley-Rose**


	8. Chapter 8

***I enter with pillows duct taped to me and a helmet on my head***

**Me: "I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating!"**

**Troy: "Yeah well, you should be. You put me out of work for over a month!"**

** Me: "I've just been so overwhelmed with projects, essays, reports, presentations, and late work that I haven't had anytime to write. I finally got a break and took advantage of it to give you another chapter!**

***que applause noise***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the day. The day I've dread for every month. The day that sends me into tears. It's been exactly four months since they were killed. Four long, cold months that have only started to get better. I saw everything in black and white, but after I moved in with Gabriella, my life slowly became more colorful. Happiness filled my eyes instead of the sorrow and sadness that they once held. But today is the day when all of it comes back.

I wake up in Gabriella's room to the sweet smell that always contained her room, as usual. My arms wrapped around her tight, her hands curled into my chest. A small smile tugs on her lips as I stare at her flawless face, slowly running my thumb over her cheek. My touch was light enough not to wake her but I could still feel her skin under my fingertip. Her dark brown curls slightly covering her face. Slowly, I brush them away as Brie starts to stir. Her eyes flutter open, revealing her chocolate-brown orbs. She looks at me and the smile on her face grows larger.

"Morning." She mumbles, snuggling closer.

"Good morning Beautiful." I say back, kissing her forehead. It's amazing how being with her makes all my worries and fears disappear...

"Are you staying home today?" Brie asks with a semi-serious face, cupping my face with her hand. But I guess today was so intense that even she could see the emotional black cloud storming above my head. I look her in the eyes and see them filled with compassion and a touch of worry.

"Yeah," I say. After some debating in my head, "I might go any visit them today." I finish whispering quietly. Gabriella nods and pulls my face closer to her. She hesitated before saying "I can go with you...You know if you want me to."

"I can't let you do that Brie." I say getting a look from Gabi. "You've go all your classes, homework, and you have a Chemistry Club meeting after school. You can't just skip it all for me." I explained looking her in the eyes.

"I need a day off from school. I already know what the teachers are teaching us. I've got all my homework done for the next two weeks, and Taylor's the Vice-President of Chem. Club. She can take over for today. And I can and I will skip it all for you, if you want me there." Brie replied.

"You would do that all for me?" I asked considering having Brie come with me today.

"Of course Wildcat." Gabi whispers giving me a light kiss.

"Brie? Will you come with me?" I asked her in a low voice.

"Anything for you Troy. I'll go grab the phone to call the school and tell them we won't be there today." Gabi says giving me one last kiss before getting up. She walked into the hallway and as quick as she disappeared she was back with the phone in her hand. "So... What's out cover story?" She asks while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Umm...wait. Why are you asking me? You're the genius!" I asked, putting her on the spot.

"Because you're the master of excuses Troy. Everyone knows that." She retorted.

"Touche. Stick with the classics. Pull the sick card." I answered pulling the sheets up and over my head. It was going to be a long and dull day, I could feel it already. I listen to Brie dial and talk to the school secretary from under the covers, and "cough" when she nudges me. Then silence washes over the room. Slowly Brie pulls back the covers and crawls into her bed next to me. I snuggle into her shoulder, burying my face in her curls. I take in everything about her. The smell of her coconut shampoo and her sweet perfume mixed together. How her arms fit perfectly draped around my neck. The way she gets goosebumps as I plant soft kisses along her collarbone. When she lets soft noises escape from her mouth when my lips brush over the sweet spot behind the tip of her ear.

"Troy.." She whispers. I smile against the side of her neck.

"Hmm?" I mumble back. My lips travel up her neck, planting soft kisses along the way; working my way across her jaw line onto her lips. I pull away and look at her face. Her eyes are closed and her face in a state of bliss. After a few seconds her eyebrows scrunch together and her eyes snap open, looking sad from the loss of contact. I smirk at her leaning in close to her face; our lips an inch apart.

"Want some more?" I ask being my cocky self. She doesn't even answer me. Instead she put her hands on the back of my neck and pulls me to her, closing the gap. Her hands play with the hair on the back of my neck, sending small chills of pleasure down my spine. My hands are on her waist, holding her close. Our lips move perfectly together. I slide my tonge across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Her moth opens and our tonges battle each other for dominance. Moans escape as I roll over us on the bed; so it's me on top of her. My hands move from her hips to either side of her head. Leaning on my elbows not to put all of my weight on her. Her arms wrap around my neck, pulling me onto her. I smile into the kiss. We pull away for air, practically panting. I look down at her flawless face. Her tanned skin glowing in the morning sun, her big brown eyes staring at me, her curls falling into her face. I sweep them aside and cup her face with my hand. As I continue to look at her my smile grew bigger. She gives me a puzzled look, asking me what I was smiling at. I shake my head and lean down to her face. Our lips inches away.

"What is it Troy?" She asks. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, I just..." I started. Looking into her eyes I got lost and so did my words. I considered covering it up with some lame excuse and finish with _'I'm just really hungry'_. But I gotta fess up to her sometime right? "I love you Gabriella." I managed to get out.

Brie's smile grew, if that was even possible. "I love you too Troy." She gave me one sweet and soft kiss before getting out of bed to take a shower. As she left I rolled out of bed myself and picked up some shorts and a semi-clean shirt from the floor. After slipping them on I made my way down the stairs to make us breakfast. I just made it into the kitchen when I heard the front door knobs jiggle. I was honestly scared right now, and I had no idea what to do. A soft _click _and the front door swung open. I peered out of the kitchen to see who it was. An older version of Gabriella stood in the doorway with a suitcase by her side. _'Dur Troy. Maria is coming back today' _I told myself. I walked in and greeted Maria.

"Hey Maria! How was your trip?" I asked taking her suitcase and setting inside the house.

"Hey Troy. It was good, but I felt awful leaving you all alone with Gabriella all weekend. Although I'm sure it was fine with you." Maria said in a tone that I couldn't tell what it was. It was either 'I-am-completely-oblivious-to-everything-and-left- you-two-alone-for-a-whole-weekend' or it was 'So?-Did-you-hook-up-with-my-daughter-yet?'.

"Oh, it was fine Maria. Don't feel awful, I finally got time to ask- hang out with Gabriella." I told her, hoping she would catch that slip-up. But this is Maria were talking about. The person where Gabriella gets all her smarts from, nothing can go past her without being unnoticed. Maria just raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Okay. Could you go and help Nick outside? He'll be staying with us for a few days." Maria asked walking into the house.

"Yes Maria." I said walking to the door but Maria had one more thing to say.

"Oh and Troy?" She said. I looked back at her curiously. "Try to keep it a secret from Nick untill dinner. He gets very sensitive on the subject of Gabriella dating anyone." She left me with that. See? She has the 'smartical particals'.

Walking out the door I see Nick, Gabriella's older College brother, unloading a suitcase from the back of the Montez's car. "Hey Nick! Long time no see. How you been?" I asked, using the friendly approach.

"Hey Troy. I'm good. You do'n better?" He asked a small sad smile forming on his face.

"Yeah. It got a lot better moving here. Maria and Brie have defiantly helped...alot." I said helping him with his stuff.

"That's good." Nick said walking into the house, me following behind him. "So...anything new?"

"Umm..." I was going to tell him about Gabriella and I but then I remembered what Maria told me. "I'm on the varsity team for basketball."

"I said something new, not something that is obvious." Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Team Captain." I finished. Nick looked over at me a smiled.

"That's what I'm talking about! Something new! Congrats man, you deserve it." Nick says clapping me on the back.

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V. **

Walking into the bathroom I felt kind of bad. I felt bad for Troy, for leaving him alone. Today is going to be a long day. Steam from the shower fills the bathroom as I peel off my clothes. Stepping in I let the hot water splash against my back. I stood there thinking about how the day is going to drain Troy and I emotionally. The shower was the best place to think. Honest! You're alone left with nothing but your thoughts. I washed up and turned off the water. Starting to dry myself I heard the front door being opened. I wrapped my towel tight around my torso and sprinted to my room. Prying open the old drawers of my dresser I grabbed a light blue long-sleeve t-shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans, my black vans and a multi colored belt. Throwing on the clothes I took the towel to my head, attempting to dry off my hair. There was a knock on my door. I looked over myself in my full-length mirror. _'Not to bad.' _

"Come in!" I say running my hands through my hair. Someone opened the door and I was a little shocked. I was expecting Troy or one of my friends, but instead there was an older, wiser version of me standing in my doorway.

"Hello Gabriella." Mama said. I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Mama. I missed you!" I sais pulling away from our embrace. She smiled brushing some of my hair out of my face.

"I missed you too Gabi. How was your weekend." She asked sitting down on my bed.

"It was awesome. I hung out with Troy and the rest of the gang." I said trying to die down the excitement when I said 'Troy'.

"Well that's good. What are you two going to do today?" Mama asked in a mon-tone voice. She knew about today and expected us not to go to school. We never have for the past few months.

"He said he wanted to visit them today. And knowing him we'll also swing by his house, we always do that." I said sadly. This was a lot to take in all in one day. I seriously wonder how were going to handle it.

"Okay, well the GMC is not being used today, so it's all yours." Mama said getting up from my bed. She walked towards the door but stopped, and turned to look at me. "Don't put your boyfriend into too much of a dark mood, okay?" She asked with a small smile on her lips.

"H-How did you know?" I asked flabbergasted that my mom had already figured out about us.

She chortled. "Gabriella please. You are my daughter, I can tell when you are keeping something from me. I've known Troy since he was in diapers, and he's never talked so... enthusiastically about you untill I left. I knew he was gonna pull something. Plus you guys are horrible liars." She said. I just stood there gaping at her. "Oh, and Nick will be staying with us for a few days." With that she walked out my door. I couldn't get over what my mom just said about me and Troy. Then the last part of our conversation registered in my mind.

_Nick is here. What is he gonna say about this?_

* * *

**I'm so sorry this got to you late and that it's so short! It's honestly all I could get with all the crappy school stuff going on, but I promise that by the time June 18th comes you will be hearing a lot more from me. One very important thing about me, I keep my promises. Hold me to it! I dare 'ya!**

**Anyways, the next chapter will _hopefully_ be out with in the next month.**

**Comments, questions, ideas? Type them into that box below and send it my way! (or you could PM me, what ever you want) **

**Bless your face. If you sneezed while reading this bless you. ba da do do do do do review! (favorite, follow, and whatever else!)**

**Your Wallflower,**

**Ziley-Rose :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The clouds start to roll across the sky as I peek out the window. Layer after layer, they keep getting darker and darker. I felt as if the weather was reflecting my mood.

Today, I set myself up for a big step emotionally. I didn't know how I could survive visiting _them._ I haven't since we put them there! Everything came rushing to my head at once. _What if I couldn't hold myself together? How am I going to survive this? What if something happens on my way there?_ Then I remember Gabriella.

_'She's coming with me'_ I told myself. _'Brie, will help you. She doesn't care if you break down._' I repeated that to my self until relaxation over took my body. My tensed shaking arms, released and hung loosely at my sides. My thoughts calmed somewhat as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn and was met with these breath-taking chocolate-brown orbs. A small sad smile sat on her lips as she looked up at me. I eased myself and pulled her in for a hug, burying my face into her dark brown curls. Her long slender fingers slid through the hair on the back of my neck, sending warm chills down my back. My arms wrapped tight around her waist, hers around my neck, we stood there, in the middle of the living room. I took a deep breath and smells of Gabriella's coconut shampoo and flowery perfume filled my nose. The smell was somewhat soothing and numbed all of my nerves. It was a sent that I've grown to love and I would never forget it.

Just like I would never forget the way my mom would give me "bear hugs" like this on my bad days. We pulled away and Gabi wiped away a silent tear that was slowly traveling down my face, from my eyes down to my chin. I never noticed it, but it showed me a glimpse of how fragile everything was going to be today. Brie took my hand and looked at me, as if asking me "Ready?" with her big brown eyes. I nodded my head slowly and she lightly tugged me towards the front door. I slipped on one of my old hoodies over my shirt, zipping it up half way. Gabriella grabbed her purse from the couch and her mom's car keys from the sea-foam green bowl on the hallway vanity. Lifting up her purple raincoat off the coat hanger, I held it open. She turned around so her back facing me and she stuck her hands into the arm holes of the coat as I guided it up her arms. She turned around while buttoning up the coat and looked up at me.

"Come on Troy." She said softly, before kissing my cheek just as soft as her voice. "Momma, we'll be back later. I love you!" Gabriella spoke into the hallway. Her mom's head popped out of the kitchen door, and Maria smiled sadly at us.

"Okay," She said walking to us. She held out her arms to me, I walked into her embrace, hugging her tightly. Maria was the closest thing to a Mom that I have, and she was the best, honestly. "Be safe and I love you both. Just try to make it back for dinner, okay?" She spoke to us, letting go of our hug.

"We will Maria. " I reassured her. She gave Gabi a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek as I opened the door for Gabi and stepped out behind her, into the emotional weather. I stopped and looked up into the sky and started thinking about them. Hearing the car start snapped out of my deep thoughts. I jogged over to the passenger side of the car and slid in. The car hummed underneath me as I pulled the strap over and put my seat belt on. I glanced over and saw Brie watching me intensely. Her facial expression was blank and unreadable, which scared me just a little. I raised one of my eyebrows at her, silently asking her is she was okay. She just nodded her head, put the sliver car in reverse, and started backing out of the drive way, leaving the old white country house behind.

The car ride was silent and intimidating, but at the same time, it was almost to be expected. I knew that this was going to be hard for us, but we both know that this is going to hit me harder than _anybody_ else. As we twisted and turned through the streets, making our way towards the outskirts of town, the grey clouds seemed to be getting darker, slowly turning into darker greys and blacks the farther we went. I sighed silently and watched out the window. The outside world blurred before my eyes. Older houses that have been here forever and new houses that I never remember even being there.

Kids outside played in the rain, dressed up in butterfly and race car rain coats with matching boots and umbrellas, splashing around in big mud puddles as the rain came down from the sky. The biggest grins that their faces could hold displayed on their lips, big carefree smiles with their cute little dimples. There were the adults sitting there watching them, the men working on their cars even thought it was raining outside and the mothers sitting on the porches watching them. I remember, somehow that used to be me, splashing out in the rain with my friends as our parents watched from the porch or the living room window.

I almost smiled at the memories, but then I remembered that _they_ weren't here. They weren't here to laugh along with me at the cheesy jokes Dad would tell us, or to be annoyed by the pesky neighbor dog that barks all through out the night. Mom wasn't here to cheer me on and scream my name from the bleachers at one of my school basketball games, or to cook us that not-so-amazing meatloaf on Sundays that had to be smothered in ketchup in order to eat it.

They weren't here to smile at me for my awards, weren't here to scowl at me when my grades were slipping. They weren't here to cheer me on at graduation or take pictures before prom... I know everything happens for a reason and that it was "Their time to go.", as some people to tell me. But what I didn't know is, _why_. _Why_ did they have to go so early. _Why_ they weren't here to do all these things with me that we never got to experience. There was no logical answer to my question but what ever lays ahead of me apparently required them to go. The car slowly came to a stop and I heard the series of clicks as the emergency brakes were put on and the car was shifted into park.

"Are you sure about this Troy?" Gabriella asked softly, breaking the silence. I turn to her and watch her investigate my face with her eyes.

"Yeah." I murmured after a while.

"Okay.." She spoke quietly before opening her door and slipping out. I did the same and came around to her. We walked along the sidewalk, hand in hand, until we came to the entrance.

The entrance was rather nice and had a huge black, iron gate that swirled off to the side. Purple, yellow and white flowers were grown into the gate, weaving their way up to the top. A little plaque was attached to the side that said "Alberqurke Cemetery" in gold letters. Huge bushes shaped like cones surrounded the outside of the property. In each corner of the cemetery there was a huge oak tree, that had to be at least one hundred years old. It was a... nice place, for the dead.

The gate gave out a long, high-pitched creak as I lightly pushed it open. This would definitely not be the place where I would want to be on Halloween. Gabriella walked in front of me, knowing I would need a little space.

I knew where they were. So I just cut to the chase and went straight for them.

I got closer and closer. My mind started racing. Thoughts whirling around in my head like a mental hurricane.

The closer I got the more I slowed down. I didn't want to do this, I thought I could but I was wrong.

Apparently my feet did not react to my thoughts because I kept going forward, slower with each step though. Two turns to the left and one to the right later I reached it.

There on the ground in front of me were two headstones. Short, stubby pieces of concrete side by side, placed above where there used to be holes in the ground.

The one on the left was my mother; the one on the right, my father.

_Susan Gene Bolton_

_A Mother and a Lover. One of the best people in the world._

_5/19/1972 - 1/23/2013 _

_Jack Alexander Bolton_

_A Father, Lover and a Coach. There when you needed him most._

_11/17/1970 - 1/23/2013_

My feet stuck to the ground. My breathing hitched. My heart momentarily stopped... This sight cut me to the core.

I wondered toward them and fell to the ground on my knees, not caring that it was soaking wet. I looked over at my mother and traced my shaky, cold, red finger down the side of her headstone. Tears started to build up quickly. I missed her so much it hurt. Overwhelming pain would fill me every time I thought of her. Now there was no one there to cook me that not-so-good meatloaf on Sundays, to kiss my forehead and tell me everything was going to be okay when I would come home crying. No one who would joke and ask me if I needed to go to the hospital and get one of my limbs cut off when I would complain it hurt, or to cuddle on the couch with me surrounded by crackers and blankets watching cheesy cartoons of cats and mice when I was sick. She wasn't there to let me do whatever Dad said I couldn't when he wasn't around.

I turned to my Dad. More tears slid down my face. He wasn't going to be able to take me on our special fishing trips anymore or drive crazy when ever we got board over the summer. He's not there to make stupid jokes at the dinner table by "accidentally" putting food on his face, or play pick up games of basketball in our backyard. No more movie nights, fixing the old truck in the garage on hot summer days, or assassin games with Nerf guns all around the house. At school it won't be the same, it won't be him yelling orders from the sidelines it will be some replacement that would never be as special or as kind, or as caring as my father was to us.

I smiled a little through my tears at the memories.

_Memories._ That's all I had left of them. We had pictures but you can't exactly carry around a photo album with you every where you go.

More hot tears raced down my face, burning, as I let myself go. I've tried to hold it in. "Be a man" as my father would put it. I tried holding back, pushing the thought of them farther and farther into the corner of my brain. But every morning I would wake up and the recconization would hit all over again. The feeling of hopelessness and misery filled my body and mind.

_And it was all my fault._

It was. If I just hadn't made them go they would still be here...

**Flashback**

"Troy! We're leaving, Honey!" Mom called from downstairs.

"Hold on Momma!" I yelled. I was in my room finishing up Mom's necklace. Dad had bought it for her on their wedding night and he had taken it out of her jewelry box to re-wrap it for their Anniversary. It would've been awesome, if he hadn't broken the necklace trying to get it _out_ of the box.

Yeah my Father, Jack Bolton, somehow managed to _break_ it getting it _out_ of the box. _How?_ I have no idea. All I know is that I'm getting paid to fix it and not tell Mom about it.

Taking the tweezers and pressing the last two gold links together, I finished. It took me about four hours to finish it all, he broke it in a lot of places. I also fixed the hinge on the locket pendent and the clasp at the top. I placed it in a little velvet box and slipped the bow back on it. Perfect.

Slipping the present into my back pocket I made my way down the stairs to my parents.

"Momma, looking pretty as always." I said kissing her on the cheek. Her shoulder length blonde hair was in loose curls and pinned up into a half pony tail in the back. She was wearing a floor length purple dress that had jewels around the middle. Her make-up was natural. I loved that about my mother, she never over did it with anything. Her black coat was in her arms with her silver purse.

"Thank you Troy. Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" She said giving me a small hug.

That's my mother. She always worried about me, no matter how old I was. I swear she's going to call me when I'm twenty just to ask if her little boy is okay. I smiled "Yes Momma, I'll be fine. You do remember I'm 16 right?"

"Don't remind me Troy. You're growing up to fast! Just remember, that you'll always be my little boy, no matter how old you get." She said patting my cheek. I rolled my eyes at her but flashed her a big smile.

"Dad!" I said picking up his suit coat.

"In here!" He responded from the kitchen. I went into the kitchen to find him looking frantically for something.

"Umm, Dad? What'cha looking for?"

He popped up from underneath the cabinet. "My tie! I can't find it!" He looked at me with a panic-y expression. I lost it... I busted up laughing right there. "What? What?" He asked

I couldn't talk. But I pointed to his neck. His face was confused but he put his hand around his neck. Then his face turned bright red... because his tie was around his neck the whole time. He muttered a "Thanks" while I finished laughing.

"Hey you." I said catching his attention. He looked up. I took the present out of my pocket and held it up with his coat. Opening up the coat I slipped the box into the inside pocket. I raised my eyebrows at him "Got it?"

He walked over finishing tying his tie, "Got it, Thanks Troy!" He said taking the coat and slipping it on. He turned to me and smiled, them pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back then let go... but he didn't until a few seconds later.

"Jack? Troy? you ready?"

"Coming, Darling!" Dad yelled back.

We walk to the front door.

"You know I'm fine with just staying home and cooking some meatloaf for tonight." Mom said, yet again.

"Nu-uh." I argued. I pointed at my parents "You two deserve a break, AND I'll be fine on my own. It's just a night, one night Mom." I smiled opening the door for both of them.

"I guess so... It is only one night." Victory is mine! "Well, I love you Troy. Be good and try not to burn down the house please. I left a twenty on the coffee table for some pizza if you want to invite Chad over or something." Mom started to ramble. I looked over at Dad. This could go on forever,... and both knew it.

"I think he can take care of himself Susan. It's okay." Dad said slightly pushing Mom out the door.

"Oh, okay.. Bye Troy! I love you!"

"Yeah bye Buddy! Love you and just no surprises okay?"

"Got it! Love you guys! Bye!" and with that I shut the door. 30 Minutes later I had ordered the pizza and turned on tonight's basketball game. The phone rang through the house. I picked it up thinking it might be Chad or one of my basketball buddies. What I didn't catch was that _they_ would've called me on my _cellphone_. This was the _home phone_.

"Hello?"

"Is this Troy Bolton?" A deep voice said over the line.

"Y-yes" my voice cracked at the sound. "Umm, who is this?"

"This is Officer Zeal with Alberqurke Police Department. It seems as if your parents have been in a horrible car accident on the highway and are being transferred to the hospital."

"What?"

**End of Flashback**

The guilt was building up inside me, like one of those huge weather balloons slowly filling with helium inside my chest. I let the hot tears gush down my face no-so silently. After a few minutes of me crying over the stones I felt a soft hand place it's self on my back. The sweet smell of a flowery perfume wrapped its self around us.

I turn and rest my head on Gabriella's shoulder, more tears falling down my face. She cradled my shoulders and held my head close to her. It was the most comforting place I've been since my own mothers shoulders.

After a while my tears subsided and my breathing calmed.

"I guess it's my turn to thank you." I joked, quoting Gabi from a few nights ago.

Gabriella chuckled a little, "You don't have to Troy."

I sat up a little straighter and wrapped my arms loosely around her waist, "But I want to. So Thank you Gabriella, for being there for me."

"Of course Troy. I'll always be here." She hugged my side and we sat there. Right there in the wet grass, holding each other and waiting. What for? I don't know. Movement? A sign? Or just possibly the wanting to move?

"Come on Troy. Lets get up. My ass is freezing from sitting on this wet grass." Gabriella complained. I chuckled and stood up, carrying her up with me. I grabbed her hand and we started back towards the car.

"Hey, can I drive? There is one more place I want to go to before we go home." I asked looking over at my beautiful girlfriend.

She looked up at me, as if she was expecting I would ask her this. Typical Gabriella, always knowing before it happens. "Sure, we got some time."

* * *

**I am so sorry this took so god-damn long! I'm writing up the next part to this right after this is posted.**

**I was so busy but there is no excuses, right? At least that's what I was taught. But anyway it's here and it's done so read on and enjoy!**

**(But really I was working my ass off this summer! But it paid off, I made the High school Volleyball team!)**

**Your Wallflower, **

**Ziley~Rose **


End file.
